


Que ruede el trigo

by somewhat_angel



Series: Traducciones [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Dean, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el paisaje rural de Lawrence, Kansas, la familia Winchester vive tranquilamente entre el cielo azul y el polvoriento condado, que sirven como telón de fondo para su agradable vida doméstica.<br/>Dean tiene cuatro años y se encuentra en su primer año de escuela cuando una nueva familia llega al pueblo –justo bajando la calle, de hecho-; él encuentra a su mejor amigo en Castiel, el menor de los Novak, Se vuelven inseparables, y la vida no podría ser mejor. Castiel es callado e impasible, mientras que Dean es bullicioso e impaciente. Ellos encajan perfectamente en la vida del otro, como un rompecabezas.<br/>Más tarde, como todas las cosas que valen la pena, ellos crecen.<br/>Mientras que no siempre van en la misma dirección, ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a dejar la amistad que una vez compartieron. De cierto modo, hacen frente a la creciente distancia entre ellos y aprenden a construir hogares cuando parece que lo único que han hecho es incendiarlos continuamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rolling Wheat, So it Rolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899872) by [saltyfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfeathers/pseuds/saltyfeathers). 



> ¡Hola!  
> Como habrán notado esta es una traducción del fic destiel llamado Rolling Wheat, so it Rolls. Es uno de mis favoritos :) sin embargo, aun dudo del nombre en español, si me ayudan a conseguir uno más acorde se los agradecería mucho.
> 
> Thanks to saltyfeathers for letting me translate it :3
> 
> (si quieren que traduzca algún fic DESTIEL, pueden dejarme el link -obviamente con permiso del autor-)

Dean Winchester se levanta de la cama como todo niño de cuatro años que aún se emociona por el hecho de vivir en una cuasi granja, es decir,  está despierto antes del canto del gallo y ya lleva puesto su overol y su sombrero de paja –“mi niño guapo”, su madre cantaba cuando compró el atuendo- y se encuentra corriendo hacia el gallinero, con su cubeta roja golpeteando contra sus piernas cortas con cada paso, todo esto en tan solo tres minutos.

El sol es apenas visible en el horizonte, asomando pálidos rayos de luz que son tan solo un eco del impresionante color naranja que vendrá después. Aún hay estrellas en el cielo y el silencio de la mañana es absoluto, interrumpido solo por el sonido de un par de botas chapoteando en el lodo y el chirrido del asa de la cubeta. Dean pasa cerca de tractores rojos oxidados y chozas que han resistido tormentas más fuertes que el huracán que trajo a Dorothy a Oz.

Dean desacelera el paso cuando llega a la puerta del gallinero, consciente de que las gallinas deben estar durmiendo todavía. Él es un niño grande ahora, su madre así lo dice, y pronto será capaz e recolectar los huevos sin ayuda.

Pero Dean sabe que su madre está cansada, ya que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo ella sola y debe cuidar de Sammy al mismo tiempo. Aunque realmente no viven en una granja –un par de perros y unas cuantas gallinas no cuentan- hay tano por hacer que Mary Winchester tiene líneas en el rostro que hacen que Dean se sienta triste.

Así que él quiere probar, esta mañana, que está listo para empezar a ayudar.

Dean entra el destartalado gallinero, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Las gallinas están acurrucadas e sus respectivos lugares, con sus cabezas escondidas bajo las alas, cloqueando suavemente mientras duermen. Esta es la primera vez que Dean se encuentra solo en el gallinero y debido a esto se toma un momento para deleitarse. Esto es lo que debe sentirse ser un adulto, piensa. Él es responsable, como su madre. Justo como su madre le dice que su padre hubiese querido que fuera.

El olor lo golpea una vez está dentro, mucho más concentrado de lo que es afuera. Hace una mueca y se cubre la nariz con su mano libre.

Con cuidado, en las puntas de sus pies, se acerca a la primera gallina, sintiendo el heno crujir bajo sus botas. Contiene el aliento y, como ha visto hacer a su madre, pone la mano con suavidad debajo de la gallina durmiente. Busca con atención por un minuto y sonríe ampliamente cuando su mano rodea el huevo.

Rápidamente, saca la mano de debajo de la gallina, despertándola. El graznido es terriblemente ruidoso, causando que Dean suelte tanto s cubeta como el huevo para cubrirse las orejas con las manos.

Todo sucede en efecto dominó; todas las gallinas despiertan en una tormenta de pánico y plumas. Algunas de ellas vuelan lejos de su nido, y pronto el gallinero se convierte en un pandemonio. Dean sale corriendo del lugar, con las manos en la cabeza para protegerse, alejándose de la lluvia de plumas.

El corre camino abajo, hacia la casa y no para hasta que choca contra Mary en la entrada. El ver a su madre –quien obviamente fue despertada por toda la conmoción- causa que grandes lágrimas broten de los ojos de Dean.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Dean jadea y Mary lo rodea con los brazos, apretándolo con fuerza —. Solo quería recoger los huevos por ti —dice entre sollozos, mientras sus manos agarran la tela de la bata de su madre.

Ella huele a seguridad y a perfume y a pan recién horneado, y Dean llora sobre su hombro, imaginando cuán decepcionada debe estar.

Mary lo hace callar, atrapando sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

“Dean, está bien —dice ella, besándole la frente —. Está bien, cariño.

Esto solo hace que Dean solloce más fuerte y se aprieta más contra Mary, quien se prepara para alzarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta el interior de la casa. Le saca las botas y los pone sobre el tapete después de poner a Dean en la cama, mientras le susurra palabras calmantes al oído todo el camino.

Ella se sienta sobre las sábanas de Star Wars, y se arrodilla para hablarle a Dean mientras lo mira a los ojos.

—Dean —dice seriamente—, por favor, no llores, cariño. No pasa nada, ninguna de las gallinas se salió. Y lo que es más importante, no te lastimaste —ella toma las manos de Dean entre las suyas—. Gracias por querer ayudar. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro cómo recoger los huevos después de la escuela?

Dean trata de limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos y Mary toma un pañuelo de la mesa de noche para limpiar los rastros de humedad en sus mejillas, para luego ponerlo sobre su nariz.

—Sopla —dice y Dean atiende, haciendo un sonido como de bocina, el cual le produce risa. Mary hace lo mismo, y pone una mano en su mejilla —. Te amo tanto, hijo —le dice, y le besa ambas mejillas—. Nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré —Dean responde con seriedad—. También te amo, mami.

Mary sonríe y lo besa en la frente una vez más. Dean se queda dormido rápidamente.

Mary camina hacia la puerta, y observa a su bebé dormir por un momento. Sus ojos se posan en la figurilla en uno de los estantes. Dean la encuentra aburrida porque no se mueve ni se enciende ni hace ruidos. Mary siempre ha visto algo en esos ojos vidriosos que promete protección.

—Los ángeles te cuidan —ella susurra con reverencia—. Siempre.

Ese día, se anuncia en la clase de Dean que mañana llegará un nuevo estudiante.

 

 

 

Missouri Moseley es una mujer de mente aguda y cuerpo blando con acento sureño e inclinación hacia las cosas hogareñas. Es por eso que se volvió maestra de preescolar y ama su trabajo. Su salón de clase es una extensión de ella misma y un lugar seguro para que los niños aprendan. Hay cortinas de cuadros desgastadas en las ventanas, almohadas para sentarse y una pizarra que ha visto más interpretaciones de la Promesa de Lealtad de las que la señora Moseley puede contar. El sol baña la habitación con su luz todas las mañanas, haciendo que los niños se despierten debidamente para otro día de aprendizaje, reflejándose en sus ojos al comprender otro misterio ás acerca del mundo en el que viven.

La señora Moseley encargó a Dean la tarea de presentar la clase a Castiel.

—¿Castiel? —Dean repite, analizando el extraño nombre. La señora Moseley sonríe y le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Puedes hacerlo, cariño —lo anima—. Conocí a Castiel el otro día. Va a estar u poco nervioso y tímido, pero es un buen chico. Creo que ustedes dos serán grandes amigos.

A Dean le encanta la gente. Le encanta hablar con las personas y hacer amigos. Le encanta dirigir y guiar y levantar la mano y hacer pregunta tras pregunta a la señora Moseley acerca de todo lo que aprenden en la clase. Ser el primero en poder hablarle a Castiel lo hace sonreír.

—¡De acuerdo! —Accede con entusiasmo, abrazando la cintura de la señora Moseley—. ¡Gracias, señora Moseley!

La señora Moseley le sonríe a Dean con melancolía y también lo abraza.

—Eres un chico especial, Dean Winchester —ella le dice cuando él la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta el salón de clase.

—Y usted es una maestra especial, señora Moseley —él contesta, y los ojos de la señora Moseley se aguan solo un poco—. ¿Vamos a aprender cómo escribir nuestros nombres hoy?

Entran al luminoso y agradable salón de primaria. Es la hora del juego y dos docenas de niños están dando vueltas por ahí, leyendo libros con ilustraciones, jugando juegos de mesa y coloreando. Los niños gritan y ríen y Dean no puede esperar a unírseles de nuevo.

—Claro cariño, será después del almuerzo —la señora Moseley le promete.

—Yo ya sé escribir mi nombre —Dean menciona con orgullo—. Mi mami me enseñó. También puedo escribir el nombre de Sam.

—Qué bien, cariño —la señora Moseley lo elogia—. Tal vez puedas ayudar a Castiel cuando él llegue. Dean mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

—¿Cuándo va a llegar? —pregunta, mordiéndose las uñas ante la posibilidad de tener un nuevo amigo. La señora Moseley revisa su reloj.

—En cualquier momento, de hecho, sonando un poco sorprendida, como si el tiempo se le hubiese escabullido—. Bien, Dean, ve con los demás niños. Debo tener algunas cosas listas para Castiel.

Dean se va corriendo a jugar con sus amigos en la cocina falsa ubicada en una esquina, que tiene frutas y vegetales de plástico, de los cuales Dean adora hablar sobre lo buenos que son para crecer grande y fuerte.

—Las manzanas son las mejores —dice, y finge morder una manzana roja y brillante. Jo Harvelle menea la cabeza mientras lo apunta con una olla.

—Ni hablar, bobo. Las peras son las mejores.

—¡No! —Dean grita, tirando de su delantal de algodón con frustración—. ¡Las manzanas son mejores!

—¡Peras!

—¡Manzanas!

Jo lo golpea en la cabeza con la cacerola con más afecto que molestia. Los dos se miran fijamente por un rato antes de disolverse en risitas.

—¡Me golpeaste con la olla! —Dean resopla, sosteniendo aun la manzana en su mano.

—Sí, lo hice —Jo se ríe y golpea su cabeza con la olla también, lo que ocasiona otro ataque de risas.

—¡Vamos a hacer la cena! —Dean exclama, quitándole la olla a Jo y poniéndola en el fregadero—. Ya está sucia, tenemos que lavarla —anuncia. Ella lo sigue, ansiosa de ver que harán esta noche. Ya han hecho varias comidas deliciosas, incluyendo espagueti y algodón de azúcar, macarrones con queso y salsa, y cereal con jugo de naranja.

 —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Jo pregunta, con su pulgar en la boca.

Dean busca en las alacenas y el refrigerador, tomándose su tiempo escoger algo sabroso. Finalmente, emerge con una pera y la pone junto a la manzana.

—¡Las mezclaremos y así nos gustarán ambas! —Dean dice, deleitándose con su ingenuidad. Jo aplaude, encantada con la decisión.

—¡Vamos! —dice, arrojando ambas frutas en la olla. Dean gira las perillas de la estufa y pone la olla sobre ella.

—Necesita cocinarse por unos minutos —explica, apuntando al minutero falso pegado en la parte de atrás de la estufa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Jo pregunta, con los ojos bien abiertos. Dean se lleva un dedo a la barbilla, tratando de recordar algo que su madre dice siempre cuando cocina.

—Media hora  fuego medio —decide finalmente.

—¿Y cuánto es? —Jo pregunta de nuevo. Dean no lo sabe.

—Como diez minutos —responde con certeza, aunque no tiene idea cuánto tiempo es media hora. Jo parece satisfecha, sin embargo, y asiente con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a hacer de nuevo el rompecabezas de Star Wars mientras esperamos! —ella sugiere, y corre hacia el tablero de juegos antes de que Dean pueda decir algo.

Ellos ponen la caja de cabeza sobre la alfombra y empiezan a remover las piezas con agitación, volteando aquellas que están al revés.

—Las esquinas primero —Jo le recuerda a Dean, quien pone los ojos en blanco dramáticamente.

—Ya lo sé, Jo.

Encuentran las primeras tres esquinas y se encuentran en la búsqueda de la última cuando la señora Moseley aplaude tres veces desde la puerta. Salvo por los continuos murmullos, el ruido desaparece inmediatamente y la clase la imita. Ella sonríe, complacida.

 —Buen trabajo. Y ahora —dice, apartándose un poco y extiende un brazo hacia el pasillo—. Como les había mencionado, ha llegado un nuevo compañero —Dean observa una mano pequeña, agarrada de la de la señora Moseley, quien guía al dueño de dicha mano hacia la luz del salón de clase.

Un niño pequeño en un overol de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas entra arrastrando los pies, con su cabeza hacia otro lado. Todos pueden ver la mata de pelo oscuro sobre su cabeza.

—Clase, este es Castiel Novak —la señora Moseley dice, mientras invita al niño a mirar al frente. El primer par de ojos que Castiel se encuentra son los de Dean—. Dean, ¿tienes algo que decirle a Castiel?

Prácticamente vibrando con emoción, Dean brinca y se dirige hacia Castiel.

—¡Hola, Castiel! —exclama, abrazándolo con fuerza. Castiel lo mira con sorpresa, sin devolver el abrazo. Dean lo suelta y ríe—. Ese no fue un muy buen abrazo, Castiel. Jo y yo estamos armando un rompecabezas. También puedes ayudar, si quieres.

—Gracias —Castiel murmura suavemente, arrastrando un zapato.

—¡Genial! Y cuando estemos en el recreo, también puedes jugar con nosotros —su cara se ilumina, como si acabase de recordar algo —. ¡Y en el almuerzo, puedes comer con nosotros! Incluso compartiré mis galletas contigo, si quieres, porque la señora Moseley dijo que ibas a estar nervioso hoy.

—Gracias —Castiel dice de nuevo y muestra una pequeña sonrisa. Parece estar un poco abrumado con todo el afecto que Dean le otorga.

—Está bien, Dean —dice la señora moseley, escondiendo su sonrisa—, ve y continua haciendo tu rompecabezas mientras le ayudo a Castiel a instalarse.

—¡Bien! —Dean hace un gesto con la mano y corre hacia Jo

—Ese niño es raro —Jo le susurra con complicidad mientras comienzan de nuevo la búsqueda de la última esquina.

—Está nervioso —Dean le explica —la señora Moseley lo dijo.

—Ah —Jo dice, aceptando la explicación y continúan trabajando en silencio.

—Él va a ser mi nuevo amigo —Dean decide, sonriendo cuando ve que Jo encuentra la pieza.

—¿Y yo aún voy a ser tu amiga? —Jo le pregunta, preocupada.

—¡Sí, tontita! —Dean exclama—. Siempre vas a ser mi amiga —Jo sonríe de inmediato.

—Bien. Entonces él también puede ser mi amigo.

Como si fuese una señal, una vocecita interrumpe su conversación.

—Hola —Castiel dice, casi en un susurro.

—¡Hola, Castiel! —Dean se mueve para dar espacio a Castiel a su lado—. ¿Vas a ayudar con el rompecabezas?

—De acuerdo. Me gustan los rompecabezas —admite mientras se sienta junto a Dean, con los ojos brillantes a la vista de las diferentes piezas.

—Tenemos un montón. Están allá —Jo dice, apuntando con el dedo a un estante que podría ser más viejo que la señora Moseley.

—¿Cuál es la imagen? —Castiel pregunta, relajándose un poco finalmente mientras observa todas las piezas que Dean y Jo ya han volteado. Desn toma la caja y señala la imagen en ella.

—¡Star Wars! —Dean contesta con un entusiasmo que Jo parece compartir.

—¿Qué es Star Wars? —Castiel pregunta, confundido.

—¿No sabes qué es Star Wars? —Jo parece más confundida que curiosa y Dean se ve consternado.

—No —Castiel responde, pareciendo de repente decepcionado de sí mismo por no saber de qué están hablando. Dean se inclina hacia delante, como si fuese a impartir un enorme conocimiento sobre Castiel.

—Es tan genial —Dean susurra y Jo asiente con vehemencia—. Están los chicos buenos y los chicos malos y tienen sables de luz que hacen _zzhhhnnnrewww_ —apunta al aire como si estuviese peleando contra un oponente y Jo saca inmediatamente su propio sable imaginario.

—¡No tan rápido, Han Solo! —ella grita, pretendiendo darle a Dean con su sable de luz.

Ambos saltan, mientras Castiel los observa sorprendido desde su lugar en la alfombra, y se persiguen mutuamente por aproximadamente treinta segundos, haciendo sus propios efectos de sonido antes de que la señora Moseley los regaña por correr dentro del salón y los envía de nuevo a su rompecabezas.

Ellos vueles con sendas sonrisas y las caras sonrojadas. La cola de caballo de Jo está enredada y l agujeta de Dean está suelta.

—Es lo mejor —Dean reitera—. Tal vez pueda preguntarle a mi mamá si puedes venir a ver las películas.

Castiel, quien estaba entre confundido y emocionado segundos antes, se se desinfla de repente.

—No creo que me esté permitido —dice, mirando el rompecabezas que Dean y Jo ya han olvidado.

—¿Por qué no? —Dean pregunta, evidentemente decepcionado. Su sonrisa se resbala de su cara.

Castiel se encoje de hombros y no dice nada.

—¿Acaso tienes una mamá a quien preguntarle? —Dean inquiere, con el tacto típico de un niño de cuatro años—. Porque yo no tengo un papá.

—Yo tampoco —Jo interviene.

—Yo tengo una mamá. También tengo un papá —Castiel se defiende.

—¿Y por qué no te trajeron a la escuela? —Jo insiste, mientras Dean escucha con atención.

—¡Porque no! —Castiel replica, haciéndolos callar de inmediato. Se quedan en silencio por un rato, hasta que Dean habla de nuevo.

—Mi papá está muerto —dice en esa manera infantil de significa que aún no lo comprende del todo.

—El mío también —Jo añade.

Castiel mira alrededor con nerviosismo, como si temiera hablar de este tema en particular.

—Mi papá ya no viene a casa —dice en voz baja.

—Tal vez esté perdido —Dean ofece tras un momento de meditación.

—Sí, mi mami se pierde todo el tiempo cuando conduce el auto y dice muchas malas palabras —Jo dice—. Tu papá solo necesita un mapa.

—Puedes ir a buscarlo —Dean sugiere—. A veces nuestros perros se salen del patio y tenemos que ir por ellos.

—Está bien. Le diré a mi mamá —Castiel dice, aun dudando. Se muerde el labio y se queda quieto antes de continuar—. Mi mamá llora mucho ahora. El rostro de Dean se ensombrece de pronto.

—No me gusta cuando mi mamá llora —dice—. Yo abrazo a mi mamá para alegrarla. ¿Tú abrazas a tu mamá? —Castiel menea la cabeza y Dean se sorprende—. ¿Tu mamá te abraza? —pregunta, como si fuera un tema de gran importancia. Castiel dice que no otra vez—. Los abrazos son muy importantes. Mi mamá dice que los abrazos hacen sentir mejor a todo el mundo.

—Ah —Castiel dice. Es lo primero que ha aprendido hoy en la escuela.

Dean se inclina hacia adelante para abrazar de nuevo a Castiel. Esta vez, Castiel lo abraza también.

—¿Es te hizo sentir mejor? —Dean pregunta, esperanzado. Castiel sonríe ligeramente.

—Sí. Gracias Dean.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Los abrazos hacen sentir mejor a todo el mundo! —Dean exclama, compacido.

De repente Jo se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

—¡Olvidamos las frutas en la estufa! —ella chilla y corre hacia la cocina de juguete. Dean también se sorprende.

—¡Vamos, Castiel! —Se levanta y hala a Castiel de la mano—. ¡Ven a cocinar con nosotros!

Como los niños que son, dejan el rompecabezas sin terminar, regado por todos lados. Tienen frutas que cocinar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                              

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

—Cuéntame sobre la escuela —Mary dice, mientras Dean bebe su jugo de manzana de su vaso favorito de Batman que está llena de rasguños debido al uso. Sam está dormido en su cuna y Mary se sienta frente a Dean en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té entre sus manos. Las cortinas están abiertas y el sol de la tarde pasa a través de ellas, haciendo bailar motas de polvo sobre el fregadero.

—Hay un niño nuevo —Dean anuncia después de sorber un trago de jugo.

—Ah —Mary toma un sorbo de su bebida y Dean mira fascinado el vapor que aun sale de la taza. Por alguna razón, ella no parece muy sorprendida.

—Se llama Castiel —Dean imita la forma en que Mary agarra su taza y sopla su jugo como ha visto hacerlo a ella en su café o té.

—¿Y de dónde es Castiel? —Dean arruga la cara, tratando de recordar. Finalmente se da cuenta de que no lo sabe, y se encoje de hombros. Mary sonríe como si supiese un secreto muy emocionante—. ¿Te agrada Castiel? —pregunta despreocupadamente, recostándose en su silla.

—¡Si! —Dean contesta, sonriendo y moviendo los brazos—. ¡Él hizo un rompecabezas y cocinó conmigo y Jo! —de repente, sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Nunca ha visto Star Wars —susurra, como si fuese una blasfemia decirlo en voz alta. Mary pone una mano sobre su boca.

—¡Oh, no! —Mary exclama, siguiendo la corriente—. No puede ser —Dean asiente con la cabeza seriamente.

—¿Puede venir a verlas? Le dije que iba a preguntarte.

—Por supuesto, cariño. De hecho —Mary se levanta y desaparece por un momento. Dean puede oír la puerta principal abrirse—, ¿puedes venir un minuto? —Dean la sigue con curiosidad—. ¿Recuerdas el camión de mudanzas de hace unos días? —ella pregunta, señalando hacia el camino, donde Dean sabe que se encuentra casa azul vacía. Es la única casa de la polvorienta calle, además de la de los Winchester.

—Sí Dean dice, recordando el camión naranja al que Mary no lo dejaba acercarse. El pesaba que era lo más genial del mundo.

—Bien —Mary se recuesta en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro, aunque hay algo más que Dean no alcanza a comprender porque aun es muy joven—.Fui a conocer a los vecinos esta mañana, porque quisimos darles unos días para que se acomodaran antes de ir a saludar, ¿verdad? —Dean asiente, recordando aquella conversación y la inevitable decepción de no poder hacer amigos inmediatamente—. Pues adivina, ¿de quién es la familia que se mudó?

—¿Castiel? —Dean grita, olvidando por un momento que debe usar voz baja. Esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que Dean hubiese soñado. El habla con cualquiera, por supuesto. Abuelos, perros, hermanos menores, madres, adolescentes, cualquiera. Pero, tener a alguien de su edad, en su misma clase, ¿viviendo justo al lado? Dean está extremadamente emocionado. Mary asiente, con una mirada dulce cuando, quien ya se encuentra tirándole de la mano con impaciencia—. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

Mary ríe y lo abraza, con lo cual Dean solo forcejea durante un segundo antes de abrazarla también. Mary lo aprieta antes de soltarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos unos pastelillos para los Novak?

—¡Sí! —Dean vuelve al interior de la casa y Mary puede oír el estruendo de las ollas desde la puerta—. Me pregunto cuáles serán los favoritos de Castiel —Dean se pregunta a sí mismo en voz alta y Mary tiene que suprimir una sonrisa.

***

Hornear pastelillos es como una prueba cuando Dean está presente, y si algo está siendo horneado Dean está presente. Es un caos domestico controlado que deja contento a Dean.

Hacen varios tipos -porque no podían decidirse solo por uno- y pronto estos van al horno. Mary, quien luce más cansada que cuando empezaron, se limpia las manos en su delantal. Dean nota el gesto y hace lo propio en el suyo. Cuando Mary ve a Dean, rompe en risas y le apunta al rostro.

—Cariño tienes harina en todo el rostro —le dice.

Dean se pasa el antebrazo por la frente, y este se pone blanco. Dean se une a las risas de su madre y ella le toma la mano y lo lleva hasta el fregadero para lavarlo.

—Iremos a llevar los panecillos antes de la cena, Mary decide, mientras frota la cara de Dean con un paño húmedo—.¿Suena bien?

—¡Suena bien!

—Bien. Brazos arriba —Dean levanta los brazos  ella le quita el delantal, colgándolo del estante junto al suyo. Con todas las comidas que se hacen en la casa Winchester, Dean y Mary tienen más de un delantal cada uno. Hoy, Dean ha elegido uno con girasoles gigantes por todas partes y Mary escogió uno a cuadros—. Hora de limpiar —Mary anuncia y Dean toma un paño para limpiar el mostrador mientras Mary organiza los ingredientes.

La limpieza luego de hornear va generalmente acompañada de cantos y hoy no es la excepción. Juntos, Dean y Mary cantan _Blackbird_ con sus voces agudas y cantarinas. Ellos han cocinado lo suficiente como para aparentar un ritmo. Mary lava los platos y Dean los seca con un trapo, lanzándolo sobre su hombro como ha visto hacer a su madre y a los chefs de la televisión hacerlo.

Finalmente terminan y Mary envía a Dean a la habitación de Sammy para traer su cobija.

Dean entra  a la habitación de su hermano en las puntas de los pies, con extreo cuidado para no despertarlo. El cuarto es de colores pasteles, amarillos claros y azules cielo y verdes primavera que lo hacen ver más grande de lo que es. Los juguetes están por todos lados; un oso de peluche con un solo ojo por aquí, un caballo de madera por allá. La brisa cálida entra a través de la ventana y el olor a madreselva y lilas perfuman la habitación.

Dean se acerca a la cuna de su hermano y en un movimiento ya practicado, se balancea sobre la cabecera y se recuesta junto a él.

—Hola, Sammy —susurra, viendo cómo su pequeño pecho se eleva y desciende de manera regular debajo de la sábana—. Mami y yo horneamos pastelillos. Te enseñaré a hacer pastelillos algún día, ¿de acuerdo? —Sam está durmiendo, así que obviamente no oye lo que Dean está diciendo, pero Dean está dispuesto a mantener su promesa—. Te amo, Sammy —dice y envuelve a su hermano en un incomodo abrazo. Dean cierra los ojos, y de repente está durmiendo cuando siente una mano en su cabello.

—Podemos ir a la casa de Castiel mañana, si quieres dormir —Mary susurra, agachándose para besar la frente de Dean.

—¡No! —Dean protesta en medio de un bostezo. Se frota los ojos con las manos para despertarse. Mary se ríe.

—Está ben, mi pequeño testarudo. Vamos a visitar a los vecinos.

Las habilidades motoras de Dean están aún un poco alteradas por la siesta, así que Mary lo saca de la cuna y luego saca a Sam. Ella besa la frente de Sam antes de ponerlo en el coche que trajo con ella y lo arropa con la cobija que Dean debía tomar.

Dean la sigue y una vez están en la cocina, Mary le pasa la canasta llena de pastelillos.

—¿Puedes llevarlos en el camino? —le pregunta mientras ella abre la puerta

—¡Sí! —Dean dice. La canasta está bastante pesada, pero no hay problema. Después de todo, su madre ya tiene a Sammy y Dean no quiere que ella tenga más trabajo del que ya tiene.

Debido a que se encuentran en la parte rural de la ciudad, los Novak viven como a una milla de distancia. Mary lleva a Dean de la mano, y este arrastra sus botas en el lodo y patea guijarros.

—Pudiste haberte puesto los zapatos deportivos, ¿sabes? —Mary le informa.

—Quería usar mis botas —Dean responde, moviendo su pie derecho lo suficiente para que chille como para probar su punto.

—Lo que digas —Mary dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Es una tarde cálida. Dean puede oír el zumbido de las cigarras y los cloqueos de las gallinas mientras se alejan de la casa. Los campos de trigo al lado del camino se extienden a lo largo, amarillo y feliz con el agradable clima. Cuando la brisa los golpea, se mueven todos al tiempo y esto hace que Dean sienta que está nadando. El inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia las nubes de algodón en el cielo.

A medio camino de la casa de Castiel, pasan cerca de un viejo camión que ha estado ahí desde antes que los Winchester, sin neumáticos y muy oxidado. Parece más parte del paisaje que una vieja pieza de maquinaria, con hierba amarilla creciendo a su alrededor como reclamando os componentes metálicos como suyos propios. Las ventanas están rotas y el vidrio que queda está opaco y polvoriento.

—¿Cómo vas con esos pastelillos? —Mary pregunta.

—Bien —Dean señala, aunque puede que la canasta haya recibido algunos golpes contra el suelo.

Mary se ríe y posa una mano entre los hombros de Dean. Frota su espalda distraídamente mientras Dean hace su mejor esfuerzo por preender que no está teniendo problemas. Después de un particular golpe a la canasta, Mary toma la parte del brazo de la canasta que Dean ya no está sosteniendo.

—¿Qué tal si la llevamos juntos? —ella sugiere.

—Supongo —Dean dice—, pero puedo llevarla solo.

—Ya sé, cariño, pero me alegra que dejes que te ayude.

Así que llevan los pastelillos en silencio. Finalmente, la casa de Castiel se deja ver en el camino y Dean está tan entusiasmado que pareciera salir volando.

—¡Ahí está! —prácticamente grita, señalando con su mano libre—. ¡Castiel vive justo allí!

La casa de Castiel es azul clara, con persianas blancas maltratadas. Es vieja como la de los Winchester. Ellos no tienen gallineros, pero tienen un gran granero rojo detrás, aunque parece que no lo usan.

—¡Vamos, mami! —Dean está casi corriendo ahora. Mary tiene que regañarlo por ir demasiado rápido y los dos logran llegar hasta la entrada y tocar la puerta blanca con la pintura desconchada sin mayor incidente.

Dean no lo nota, pero Mary aprieta su mano alrededor de la canasta Ella se balancea, obviamente incomoda, pero tratando de no mostrarlo.

Hay un alboroto al otro lado de la puerta y Dean puede oír gritos amortiguados. Suena como si un montón de niños estuviesen jugando dentro y Dean se anima ante el sonido. ¿Más niños con los que puede jugar? ¿Castiel tiene hermanos o hermanas? ¿Ambos?

La puerta se abre solo un poco y Dean apenas puede ver a la mujer del otro lado. La mujer ve primero a Dean, quien le sonríe. Su respuesta es una sonrisa mínima. Luego ve a Mary y abre la puerta un poco más.

—Mary —saluda con una brusca cabezada.

—Hola, Joan —Dean observa con orgullo cómo Mary sonríe, aunque nota que no es el mismo tipo de sonrisa que ella usa con otras personas. Esta parece menos... sonriente. Aun cuando es la misma expresión, hay algo hermético e intranquilo en este. —Siento volver otra vez hoy, pero Dean estaba tan emocionado cuando le dije que Castiel vivía aquí, como son compañeros de clase y eso, así que decidimos traer pastelillos.

Ella le pasa la canasta a Dean, quien se la ofrece a Joan.

—¡Aquí están! —Dean dice, sonriendo y poniéndose de puntitas para que Joan no tenga que agacharse tanto—. Mami y yo hicimos de todos, porque no sabíamos cuales les gustaban. A mi me gustan los pastelillos con chispas de chocolate, así que nos aseguramos de poner algunos para Castiel. También hay de arándanos, limón, manzana, um... —pone un dedo en su barbilla, tratando de recordar el otro sabor. Cuando no puede recordar, mira a Mary, quien le susurra al oído el otro sabor.

—¡Sí! ¡Canela y pasas! —exclama mientras Joan toma la canasta. Dean nota que tiene manchas purpura bajo sus ojos, y su cabello castaño está enredado. Esto le recuerda que a vece su madre también se ve así, lo que lo pone triste porque sabe que Joan debe estar muy cansada.

—Por favor, pasen —Joan invita, apartándose para que Dean y Mary entren—. Es bueno conocerte, Dean.

Aun hay cajas por todo el lugar y los ojos de Dean se abren cómicamente al imaginar todas las posibilidades una vez estén vacías. Enseguida piensa en camiones de bomberos de cartón, naves espaciales, camiones monstruo y cien cosas más.

Tampoco puede evitar estirar el cuello, escuchando pies corriendo por las escaleras y aguzando la vista para buscar a Castiel.

—¿Castiel está aquí? —pregunta, casi sin aliento. No puede creer que Castiel viva aquí. Las ultimas personas que vivían en el lugar eran agradables, pero eran muy viejas. Que los Novak vivan aquí es... perfecto.

—Solo sube las escaleras. Todos los niños están arriba —le dice Joan, y Dean sale disparado, esquivando las cajas y subiendo de a dos escalones, en la entrada, él escucha que Joan le ofrece a su madre una bebida.

Arriba no es pequeño, pero es estrecho. Hay un largo pasillo que Dean tiene que atravesar hasta que choca con alguien que definitivamente no es Castiel. El chico es mucho mayor y tiene ojos color avellana y pelo rubio, muy poco parecidos al pelo negro y los ojos azules de Castiel.

—¿Quién eres? —el chico pregunta, mirando a Dean de arriba a abajo. Muy tímido de repente, Dean mira a la alfombra y arrastra su pie.

—Dean —balbucea—. Estoy buscando a Castiel. El chico lo mira por un momento antes de gritar.

—¡CASTIEL! Creo que Cas está leyendo —dice entonces, con desdén en su voz.

Y luego, desde otra parte de la casa, alguien grita "¡GABRIEL!" Y el chico rubio desaparece sin decir palabra.

Dean mira a su alrededor, deteniéndose en las descascaradas paredes y en una pequeña cruz dorada que cuelga al final del pasillo. Dean sabe qué es una cruz y el ha visto la iglesia en la ciudad, pero nunca ha entrado. El recuerda haberle preguntado a Mary sobre ello, pero ella nunca le respondió, aunque su expresión se tornó más seria. Dean no volvió a preguntar.

Dean oye pasos ligeros y se da vuelta para ver a Castiel caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a él.

—¿Dean? —dice, confundido.

—¡Hola, Castiel! —Dean se le abalanza encima y lo abraza tan fuerte que Castiel tiene que respirar con profundidad una vez Dean lo ha soltado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta, todavía confundido.

—¡Mi mami y yo trajimos pastelillos! —Dean grita, entusiasmado—, porque ahora somos vecinos.

Los ojos de Castiel se abren como platos.

—¿En serio? —dice, sorprendido.

—¡Sí, nosotros vivimos en la casa de allá! —Dean dice, señalando una dirección general—. Hicimos todo tipo de pastelillos. Me gustan los de chispas de chocolate asi que hicimos muchos de esos por si te gustan también.

—Me gustan los de chispas de chocolate —Castiel menciona, como si fuera un secreto. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro. 

—¡Fantástico! —Dean exclama y sus ojos brillan. Castiel vuelve al pasillo y Dean lo sigue muy de cerca.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?

—Estaba mirando un libro —Castiel responde—. Es un libro sobre dinosaurios y tiene muchos dibujos.

—¡Me encantan los dinosaurios!

Dean sigue a Castiel hasta su habitación y ambos se sientan sobre la alfombra para ver el libro de imágenes. Como Castiel ya ha leído el libro, sabe todo acerca de los dinosaurios y se lo cuenta todo a Dean, animándose a medida que pasan las paginas.

Cuando llegan a u a nueva página, Castiel señala la imagen de un tiranosaurio rex.

—¡Ese es un trex! —los dos gritan al unísono, porque ambos saben cómo son los t-rex. Se miran el uno al otro por un momento y luego estallan en risas.

Se escuchan pasos fuera de la habitación y ambos quitan los ojos del libro.

—¿Quién era el chico de afuera? ¿El grande?

—Gabe, creo —Castiel responde. El ruido continúa, pero Castiel vuelve al libro—. Es mi hermano.

—¿Entonces quién le gritó a Gabe?

—Probablemente Balthazar. Mi otro hermano.

—¡Balthazar, Gabe! ¡Paren, ya basta! —escuchan desde otro lado del pasillo la voz no suena para nada contenta.

—¿Ese es otro hermano? —Dean pregunta, sorprendido y se levanta para asomarse a la puerta.

—Sí, ese es Michael —Castiel dice, pasando otra página—. A Michael no le gustan los juegos.

—Vaya —Dean murmura. Aun se pueden oír sonidos amortiguados por las paredes—. Yo solo tengo un hermano, y es un bebé.

—Yo soy el bebé aquí —Castiel dice, terminando el libro. Satisfecho, lo cierra y lo guarda en algún lugar de su estante—. También tengo una hermana; su nombre es Anna.

—Entonces tienes —Dean hace una pausa para contar con los dedos—… ¿cuatro hermanos?

—Sí.

—¡Vaya!

Dean contempla la inmensidad de lo que sería tener cuatro hermanos por un momento, mientras Castiel pasea por la habitación, buscando algo para hacer. Entonces Dean tiene una idea.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi hermano? —no puede creer que no haya pensado en ello antes. A el le encanta mostrar a su hermano y le encanta ese sentimiento de orgullo que presenta cuando le dicen lo buen hermano que debe ser. Castiel sonríe.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclama, y guía a Dean por los pasillos otra vez hacia el primer piso donde Mary y Joan hablan en voz baja.

Cuando aparecen en la esquina, la expresión de Mary se vuelve radiante, e incluso Joan le regala una sonrisa a su hijo.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Mary los saluda y Dean corre hacia a ella y la abraza.

—Hola, mami —Dean dice, escondiendo su rostro en el suéter y aspirando la esencia de mamá.

—Hola, bebé —Mary le besa el cabello y le frota la espalda brevemente.

—¿Puedo mostrarle Sammy a Castiel? —pregunta, esperanzado.

—Por supuesto, cariño —Mary responde mirado a Castiel, quien se encuentra sentado junto a su madre en el sillón. El no la abrazó cuando la vio—. Pero creo que primero debería conocer a Castiel.

—Este es Cas —Dean dice, yendo hasta Castiel para abrazarlo—. ¡Somos amigos! —lo besa en al mejilla. Castiel se sorprende y Joan por poco se ale de la ropa. Mary, acostumbrada a las manifestaciones de afecto de Dean, sonríe con ternura.

—Hola, Castiel —dice y estira un brazo hacia él—. Es un gusto conocerte.

Castiel se muestra indeciso, pero Dean lo empuja hacia adelante.

—Tienes que darle la mano —le susurra.

Lentamente, Castiel desliza su mano en la de Mary. Ella l sacude y pone su otra mano encima.

—Estoy muy contenta de que podamos ser vecinos.

Castiel murmura algo y se aleja rápidamente mirando hacia el piso. Todos se quedan en silencio por un momento.

—Bien —Joan comenta, después de aclarar su voz—. Ese es un lindo apodo, "Cas".

De inmediato Mary asiente.

—Yo creo que es adorable.

Dean se encuentra encantado con la atención, sonriéndoles a todos, pero decide que ya es tiempo de que es el turno de Sam de ser el centro de atención. Así que se acerca al coche donde es encuentra y se asoma. Los ojos grandes y curiosos de su hermano lo miran y él sonríe cuando reconoce a Dean, quien lo oye gorjear de felicidad y le frota la frente.

—Hola, Sammy —murmura, mostrándole el meñique a Sam, quien lo toma como si fuese lo más extraordinario del mundo.

Dean siente una presencia detrás de él y se mueve un poco. Cas se arrodilla junto a él para mirar a Sam.

—Hola, Sam —dice, extendiendo su propio meñique.

Castiel se encuentra entre Dean y la tela del sillón donde Mary está sentada, y Sam lo mira con curiosidad, como considerándolo. Parece decidir que Castiel está bien, porque suelta un chillido contento y también agarra su dedo. El balancea las manos de Dean y Cas como si estuviese dirigiendo una orquesta y Dean y Cas se ríen.

—Sammy es muy genial —Dean explica, lanzándole una mirada a Castiel pero enfocando su atención en su hermano menor, irradiando orgullo.

Cas, quien nunca ha tenido un hermano menor, asiente felizmente, y Sam suelta una risa que se convierte en un eructo, lo que los hace reír aun más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean y Mary regresar a casa una hora antes de la cena, pero no antes de que Dean abrace a Joan y a Cas. Cas, quien parece estar acostumbrándose a los abrazos, incluso devuelve el abrazo. Joan se queda rígida como una tabla cuando Dean rodea su cintura con sus pequeños brazos. 

Con un ademán por parte de los dos Winchester –Mary es formal mientras Dean es alegre-, la puerta de l casa de los Novak se cierra, Dean toma la mano de su madre y ambos se ponen en marcha por el polvoriento camino, repitiendo sus pasos anteriores. Dean balancea sus brazos ansiosamente; su tarde de juegos con Castiel no han mermado su energía en absoluto. 

—¿A que jugaste con Castiel esta tarde? —pregunta Mary. Parece que se ha retirado un gran peso de los hombros. 

Dean se lanza de inmediato a una detallada descripción sobre el libro de dinosaurios y de cómo le enseño a Cas acerca de Star Wars y de la pelea con sables de luz imaginarios. También le cuenta acerca de los hermanos y hermanas de Castiel. 

—¡Tiene cuatro, mami! —Además le menciona todos los gritos las peleas y los juegos que escuchó en la casa —. ¿Por qué no tengo más hermanos o hermanas? —Dean pregunta con cierta confusión infantil en su voz, después de haber explicado todas las aventuras de los hermanos de Castiel. 

Mary se retira el cabello de los hombros con nervosismo. Ella se detiene y se queda callada un momento, meditando. Ambos se encuentran en medio del camino entre su casa y la de los Novak; el viejo tractor. Mary lo observa, y luego lleva a Dean hasta él. 

—Ven aquí —ella levanta a Dean hasta el enorme neumático, lejos de las partes desgastadas y peligrosas, con un pequeño gruñido y sonríe, retirando un mechón de cabello de su frente. —¡Cielos, hombrecito, estás muy pesado! —sopla una ligera brisa y Dean la escucha silbar a través de los campos de trigo detrás de él, tranquilizándolo. Él puede oler la llegada de la noche, puede sentirla en la pesadez de sus parpados y en el cambio del aire. La mirada de Mary se vuelve melancólica. Ella acerca una mano a la mejilla de Dean, quien se inclina al contacto de su madre. 

—Estás creciendo tan rápido —ella murmura, acariciando la mejilla con su pulgar-. Tu madre estaría tan orgulloso de ti —una lagrima corre por su propia mejilla.  

—¿Mami? —Dean limpia con su mano la lágrima antes de que Mary pueda reaccionar. Ella tose y Dean siente la picazón de sus propias lagrimas en sus ojos. No le agrada ver llorar a su madre. 

—No pasa nada, cariño —Mary sonríe a pesar de su visión brumosa—. Está bien, mami solo se puso un poco triste por un segundo. 

—¿Por qué estás triste? —Dean pregunta  y su voz tiembla un poco. 

Mary le sonríe ampliamente y lo besa en la frente. 

—Sabes cuánto te amo, ¿verdad, Dean? 

—Así —Dean extiende sus brazos tanto como le es posible. Mary asiente; parece estar reteniendo más lágrimas.  

—¿Y cuánto amo a Sam? 

—Así —Dean responde, repitiendo su movimiento anterior.  

—Muy bien —Mary mira a sus dos niños con tanta ternura que Dean siente que su espiritu se eleva un poco. Mary respira profundamente y planta su mejor sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Entonces para qué necesitas más hermanos, si yo te amo a ti y a tu hermano hasta la luna y de vuelta? 

Dean contempla esta frase por un momento, mientras Mary hace lo posible por componerse. Entonces hace una mueca, lo que hace que sus pecas se junten. Empieza a halar hacia abajo el suéter que Mary tejió para él. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que la mami de Castiel no lo ama a él y a sus hermanos tanto? —pregunta. Mary lo mira sorprendida; sus lágrimas han sido olvidadas completamente.  

—No, cariño, no es nada de eso. Lo siento si hice que pareciera de esa manera —Ella pasa una mano por su cabello, buscando una forma de explicar apropiada para un niño de cuatro años. Inspira profundamente de nuevo y hace que Dean la mire—. Dean, esto es algo muy importante, ¿entiendes? —Dean asiente, impresionado—. Todo el mundo es diferente. A todo el mundo le gustan cosas diferentes. Todo el mundo es diferente a su propio modo —Dean siente de nuevo muy seriamente. Él entiende que esto no es un chiste—. La madre de Castiel tiene cinco hijos y yo tengo dos, Sam y tú. El numero de hijos no cambia lo mucho que una madre quiere a cada hijo, ¿entiendes? —Una vez más, Dean asiente—. La madre de Castiel y yo somos muy diferentes. Ella tiene cinco hijos a los que ama hasta la luna y de vuelta, y yo tengo dos hijos a los que amo hasta la luna y de vuelta, ¿entiendes? 

—Sí, mami.  

Mary lo evalúa por un momento. Luego lo levanta y lo abraza. 

—Ese es mi niño —ella dice, y lo balancea. Dean se sorprende y grita. Ella da vueltas hasta que sus brazos se cansan, y lo pone de nuevo en el neumático. 

—Quédate ahí un segundo. Sammy tiró su manta mientras dormía y debo arreglarla —Se arrodilla frente a Sam y pone la manta de nuevo sobre su pecho. Luego, le toca la nariz con su dedo índice—.Ya está —dice, levantándose y extendiendo un brazo hacia Dean—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar? 

—No, yo puedo. 

Dean se prepara para saltar pero cuando ve lo alto que está, mira a Mary con suplicas en sus ojos. De nuevo ella extiende su brazo y él lo agarra. 

Se desliza por el neumático y algo extraño suena detrás de él. Él salta, sobresaltado y se da la vuelta para ver de donde viene, con lo que Mary se da cuenta de donde vino el sonido. 

—Oh, no —dice y apunta con su dedo el lugar donde se rasgó el suéter de Dean. 

 —¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Dean pregunta, volviéndose de nuevo.  

—Tu suéter se rasgó —Mary le informa—-. Levanta los brazos —La casa no está muy lejos y es una noche cálida así que Mary cree que Dean puede llegar a casa solo con su camiseta. Ella le quita el suéter y le muestra el agujero a Dean, cuyos ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa.  

—Lo siento —susurra. 

—No te preocupes, cariño —Mary le asegura—. Es solo un pequeño agujero, nada que no pueda arreglarse.  

—¿De verdad? —Dean pregunta, emocionado.  

—¿Qué te parece si te enseño cómo coser esto después de cenar? —ella le ofrece, mientras reanudan su camino. 

—¡De acuerdo! —Dean exclama, más feliz por las tareas de lo que estará en un futuro.  

—Mami, ¿puedo adelantarme el resto del camino  casa? —Dean prácticamente ruega, Mary se da cuenta de que probablemente en su culpa, ya que fue quien lo forzó a quedarse quieto por más de dos segundos para darle una charla importante. 

—Adelante, pero asegúrate de que pueda verte. 

—¡Gracias, mami! —Dean corre, cantando una de sus canciones para él mismo, y Mary no puede evitar la angustia que la envuelve al darse cuenta de que Dean ya tiene cuatro años. El ya empezó la escuela, tiene amigos y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que dé su primer beso y obtenga su primer trabajo. Y luego irá a la universidad y se enamorará y comprará una casa y tendrá su propia familia. Esto la golpea tan fuerte que casi tropieza.  

Mary hace su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar la otra manta de bebé que tiene guardada en la parte más profunda del armario desde que John murió.  

 

*** 

 

Las semanas vuelan entre juegos con Cas y Jo, y Dean vuelve a casa todos los días con múltiples historias sobre sus aventuras juntos. Y no solo; también le encanta hablar sobre lo que aprendió, demostrando sus nuevas habilidades a Mary, quien le sigue la corriente sin problema. El aprende sus letras y sus números y lleva a casa libros de imágenes para leer antes de dormir. Casi siempre termina leyéndoselos a Sam, haciendo todas las voces tan ridículas como es posible, mientras Mary escucha desde la puerta y Sam aplaude, encantado. 

Ya es noviembre, y la mayoría de los niños aun están tambaleándose por todo el azúcar que consumieron en Halloween, Dean incluido. La hora del juego ha sido mas exuberante de lo usual; el bullicio normal le da paso a los gritos y a los crayones volando desde un punto de la habitación hasta el punto opuesto. La señora Moseley ha sido maestra de prescolar lo suficiente para saber que es mejor dejar salir toda esa energía pos-Halloween a su debido tiempo, así que se ocupa en organizar papeles en su escritorio, considerando tomar un Advil.  

El diseño del aula es como de una "L" deformada, con un pequeño hueco que desaparece de la vista cuando la puerta está abierta, con lo que la señora Moseley no puede verlo desde el escritorio. Dean recuerda claramente las severas advertencias de la señora Moseley sobre no jugar en ese lugar, ya que no puede verlos, pero él sabe que hoy ella está ocupada tratando de lidiar con su dolor de cabeza. 

Dean convence facilmente a Jo –y a Castiel con un poco más de trabajo- para que lo acompañen en la "casa club", como lo llaman los niños y logran meterse ahí que nadie se de cuenta. 

Es un poco oscuro en el hueco, ya que la puerta bloquea gran parte de la luz. Dean, Jo y Cas tienen mucho espacio para maniobrar y se ríen sin hacer ruido, emocionados por el secreto que solo ellos comparten. 

—¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas! —Jo susurra de manera escandalosa, sus grandes ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Cas asiente, aunque sus ojos no están vacíos de emoción.  

A la señal de Dean, todos se juntan, bajando aun más sus voces.  

—De acuerdo chicos, ¿a qué quieren jugar? —Dean pregunta con seriedad infantil, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Jo y el otro sobre los de Castiel. 

Cas se encoje de hombros, pero Jo se pone un dedo en la barbilla dramáticamente, pensando con fuerza. Su rostro de ilumina cuando se le ocurre una idea, y casi no se contiene de aplaudir. 

—¡Juguemos a la casa! 

—Siempre jugamos a la casa —se queja Dean—. Juguemos a algo diferente. 

—No, no —Jo mueve la cabeza—, quiero ser el bebé esta vez ¡Siempre soy la mamá! 

—¿Quién será la mamá, entonces? —Den pregunta con escepticismo. 

Jo le echa un vistazo a Cas y antes de que alguno pueda protestar, ella decide que será él. 

—¡Cas no puede ser la mamá!  

—Bien, entonces será el papá —dice Jo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

—Pero yo siempre soy el papá —Dean se queja. 

Jo está a punto de discutir, pero Castiel interrumpe. 

—Ambos podemos ser los papás —dice, como si es la idea más razonable del mundo. 

—¡Bien! —Jo exclama, comenzando con el bullicio que siempre acompaña el juego de la casa—. Como ambos son los papás, tienen que casarse. 

Dean, quien aun se siente un poco incomodo compartiendo sus deberes con Cas, arrastra sus pies hasta el alar invisible. Cas es un poco más bajo que él, pero se para derecho a su lado. 

—Ahora mírense —indica Jo y Dean y Cas se voltean de modo que quedan cara a cara. Jo les golpea suavemente en la cabeza a ambos—. Ya están casados —anuncia después—. Ahora tienen que besarse... ¡en la boca! —Jo se ríe con malicia ante su astuta broma.  

Generalmente, sus juegos de la casa empiezan con una boda o unos novios, dependiendo de la situación por la que estén pasando los chicos en casa. Han tenido abuelos, nietos, hermanos y hermanas , padrastros, tías y madrinas. Incluso una vez tuvieron un perro como dueño de la casa. 

Casi nunca el juego de la casa empieza con un beso. A veces, cuando los niños se sienten especialmente absurdos, e dan alguno en la mejilla o en los labios (siempre y cuando la señora Moseley no esté viendo). Dean ha besado a Jo antes, y justo hace unas semanas besó a cas en la mejilla, y otro par de veces después de eso. A Dean no le avergüenza mostrar sus sentimientos. 

Así que cuando Jo anuncia que tienen que besarse, Dean va con toda, pero Cas palidece de repente, retirándose cuando Dean se inclina hacia adelante para darle un beso.  

—Cas, tienes que besarme. 

—Um. De acuerdo —Cas dice, obviamente nervioso. 

Dean se inclina de nuevo y Cas no se mueve esta vez. Dean le planta un simple beso en la boca  

—¡Asqueroso, papás! —Jo se queja en broma. 

—¡Ve a tu cuarto! —le ordena Dean, señalando la esquina. Cas y Jo se ríen. Jo obedece y se dirige a la pared, tratando de contener la risa. 

Su juego de la casa continúa, con dos padres casados y la hija risueña, y Cas se relaja de nuevo, empezando a entender que la calidez que lo invade es afecto. 

 

*** 

 

Noviembre se convierte en diciembre, vacaciones de navidad, enero, receso de primavera, y antes de que alguien esté listo, es primavera otra vez. Las flores aparecen aquí y allá y Dean y Cas están encantados, pasando horas en los campos que hay alrededor de sus casas, recogiendo las que tienen los pétalos más vibrantes y mostrándoselas entre ellos, a sus madres y a sus hermanos con idénticas sonrisas tontas.  

También juegan juntos, corriendo y gritando incoherencias. Si llegaran a tener una caja vacía en las manos (Joan finalmente ha vaciado las cajas y ante la insistencia de Cas y Dean las ha dejado en un armario sin para que ellos las usen cuando quieran) entonces estarían navegando por el universo en una nave espacial, o volado en uno de esos enormes jets o en un barco pirata en medio del océano rodeados de toda clase de piratas gruñones que puedan imaginar.  

Dean está en constante éxtasis ante el hecho de tener un vecino con quien jugar todo el tiempo y Mary se siente aliviada. Aunque ella ama a Dean con todo su corazón, está consciente de que el chico es imparable y el que pueda quemar toda esa energía afuera corriendo con Castiel la pone muy feliz, sabiendo que Dean se divierte y que ella se puede relajar por primera vez n los últimos cuatro años. Sentada en el porche trasero con Sam en una mano y un libro en la otra, se siente perfectamente contenta de poder cuidar de Dean y Cas mientras ellos juegan. 

Cuando Mary besa las mejillas coloradas de Dean al momen

to de la cena en el que Michael, el hermano de Castiel, lo acompaña a casa, ella se pregunta, con un dejo de angustia en el pecho, si las cosas podrían ser mejores. 

Y entonces se da cuenta de que no, probablemente no puedan ser mejores. 

 

*** 

 

El año escolar llegó a su fin y aunque Dean realmente no sabe cuánto tiempo es dos meses, sabe que los pasará jugando con Sam y su mamá y Casiel y Jo, y no puede esperar. 

Con sus brazos estrecha a la señora Moseley, quien lo abraza con fuerza. 

—No te olvides de venir a visitarme, de acuerdo? —le dice ella, apuntándolo con el dedo cuando se han separado. 

—¡S! —Dean sonríe. Sus pecas resaltan más que nunca por todo el tiempo que ha pasado bajo el sol—. ¡La voy a visitar todos los días! 

—Eso espero  —dice la señora Moseley con una risita. Luego pone una mano en su hombro y lo mira fijamente—. Diviértete mucho este verano, Dean Winchester. Y quiero que sepas que fue un placer tenerte este año.  

Dean sonríe y la abraza de nuevo. 

—La quiero mucho, señora Moseley. Prometo venir a visitarla.  

La señora Moseley le besa el cabello y lo aprieta u poco antes de dejarlo ir. 

—Está bien, te creo —Ella se endereza y saluda a Mary, que está esperando junto con otros padres para recoger a sus hijos. Mary saluda de vuelta alegremente—. Ve a ver a tu madre. Disfruta tu verano. 

Y Dean se aleja, dejándose envolver por Mary en otro abrazo de oso. 

La señora Moseley contempla la escena con ojos un poco nublados. 

Tiene un buen presentimiento sobre Dean Winchester y ella siempre ha sido buena para leer a la gente. 

Él va a estar bien. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Es la última semana del verano y ellos se encuentran tumbados sobre una manta de picnic de cuadros rojos y blancos en el patio, con varios recipientes Tupperware entre ellos. Mary está sentada pro fuera en una silla plegable; el borde de su sombrero de sol le cubre los ojos mientras lee un libro de bolsillo con letras pequeñas y sin ilustraciones, lo que significa que Dean no se siente interesado por él.

Toda su atención se centra en sus dos personas favoritas en todo el mundo: Cas y Sam, quienes están sentados junto a él en la manta. Cas, con un enorme trozo de sandía, sus manos pegajosas aferrándose a la corteza, mientras que Sam se frota la ensalada de papas por toda la cara en su intento por comerla. Dean se encuentra a la mitad de su emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

—Bien, Sam, inténtalo otra vez—Dean lo alienta, todavía masticando su emparedado.

Sam deja de pintarse la cara con la comida y se vuelve sl escuchar su nombre. Su rostro se contorsiona en concentración y con gran esfuerzo logra un…

—¡Dean!

Dean está tan encantado que olvida su emparedado en la manta y golpea el aire con su puño.

—¡Mamá! —Llama, buscándola con la mirada—. ¡Mamá! ¡Sam dijo mi nombre de nuevo!

Mary levanta el borde de su sombrero y les sonríe.

—¡Bien hecho! —dice, y luego vuelve a su libro.

—Sam —Dean dice de nuevo para obtener la atención de su hermano menor una vez más, ya que Sam ha dejado la ensalada de papas por ir tras las sobras del emparedado de Dean, encontrándose extremadamente ocupado con las propiedades de la jalea de mora—. Sam, intenta decir Castiel.

Cas se vuelve de inmediato, con su barbilla chorreando jugo de sandía. Sam se unta más jalea antes de responder.

—Caaaaaaaa… —intenta, pero su boca presenta dificultad con el sonido de la ‘s’—. Caaaaa... —cierra los ojos, pareciendo cansado de no poder hablar cando obviamente puede entenderlo todo. Luego resopla, protruyendo su labio inferior mientras su barbilla tiembla un poco.

—Cas —Dean indica una vez más. Cas observa la escena con ojos como platos, esperando silenciosamente el progreso de Sam.

—¡Caaaaaaa…ssss! —Sam dice finalmente, con la lengua entre los dientes.

Dean y Cas se miran, igualmente boquiabiertos.

—¡Bien, Sammy! —Dean entona, inclinándose para abrazar a su hermano—. ¡Muy bien!

Cas también corre a abrazar a Sam, quien se ve satisfecho con sus logros.

—¿Escuchaste eso, mamá? —Dean grita con su estridente voz—. ¿Escuchaste? ¡Sam dijo Cas!

Mary pone su dedo entre las páginas para marcar el lugar y los mira de nuevo.

—Cas, ahora eres un Winchester honorario. Bienvenido a la familia, querido.

Cas mira a Dean como si este hubiese aparecido ante su puerta con treinta litros de helado.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —dice, atónito— ¡Soy un Winchester!

Dean da un brinco inmediatamente, revolviendo la manta a sus pies.

—¡Tenemos que hacerte una etiqueta para que no lo olvides! —dice, y Cas se muestra de acuerdo con la idea, siguiéndole el juego.

—¡Tenemos que hacer etiquetas para todos! —Cas insiste, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. Sam todavía se encuentra poniendo comida en su cara, así que no comprende el alboroto.

—¡Mami! —Dean llama, corriendo hacia donde Mary se encuentra sentada y le agarra el brazo con fuerza—. ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos volver a la casa a traer papel y crayones?

—Claro que sí, cariño —Mary le dice, dándole palmaditas en la mano con cariño y también porque su apretón es realmente fuerte—, pero tráelos de nuevo al jardín, quiero poder verlos a ambos todo el tiempo.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Cas! —Dean toma a Cas de la mano y ambos se apresuran a entrar en la casa azul, pisando tan fuerte que Mary puede oír crujir el piso.

Al final del día, Cas se va a casa con una etiqueta que dice “Cas Winchester” pegada a su camiseta, mientras Dean se despide desde la puerta, con su propia etiqueta en su ropa. Mary tiene la suya propia atada a su falda y Sam termina con la suya en su cabello.

 

***

 

La declaración de Mary acerca de que cas es un Winchester resulta más cierta de lo que ella anticipaba.

El primer año pasa, Dean y Cas aprenden, Sam crece y la espalda de Mary duele un poco más.

El segundo año pasa, Dean y cas aprenden un poco más, Sam crece un poco más y la espalda de Mary duele solo un poco más.

El tercer año pasa como el primero y el segundo. El trigo en el campo permanece dorado, la casa permanece azul y Cas sigue siendo un Winchester. Dean no se vuelve un Novak ni por asomo, pero nadie dice algo al respecto.

Cas parece estar pasando más tiempo en la casa de los Winchester más que en la suya propia y Dean no podría estar más feliz por ello. Como la señora Moseley predijo hace años, Dean es un niño extremadamente perceptivo e inconscientemente sabía que Cas no recibía muchos abrazos en casa. Dean, para quien los abrazos equivalen a amor y felicidad, también nota que Cas tampoco recibe mucho de estos. Así que lo abraza al saludarlo y al despedirse, lo abraza porque sí, y también cuando supone que necesita ser abrazado. Cuando Mary bautizó a Dean como “el monstruo de los abrazos”, no lo hizo sin razón.

El primer día del cuarto año para Dean también es el primer día de primaria para Sam y Dean entra a la cocina a primera hora de la mañana para encontrar a Mary llorado en el fregadero.

—¿… mamá? —pregunta Dean, dudoso. Mary se da vuelta con una mano sobre el corazón. Inmediatamente se seca las lágrimas, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Hola, cielo —lo saluda, riendo ligeramente—, me asustaste.

—¿Estás bien? —Dean pregunta, acercándose un paso.

Mary mira a Dean por un momento, como si estuviese tratando de descifrar algo y luego se ríe –una risa de verdad esta vez- y le indica que se acerque, a lo que Dean obedece.

Ella lo abraza tan fuerte que le quita el aire de los pulmones y Dean no sabe por qué ella está tan triste pero sabe que cuando la abraza, ella se siente un poco mejor, así que él la abraza con todo lo que tiene. Se quedan así por unos cuantos minutos y un Sam somnoliento entra en la cocina y dice:

—¿Abrazo de grupo? —y Dean siente una de sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Abrazo de grupo! —Mary repite, moviendo un brazo para incluir a Sam—. ¿Quién dijo qué estabas invitado, señorito? —ella bromea, besando su cabeza.

—¡Yo! —Sam declara y abraza más fuerte.

—¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clases? —Mary le pregunta. La cara de Sam se ilumina como un árbol de navidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta la escuela! ¡Quiero aprender muchas cosas como Dean!

—¡Pero nunca serás tan inteligente como yo! —dice Dean— porque yo soy el hermano mayor y los hermanos mayores son siempre los más inteligentes.

Sam le enseña su lengua a Dean, quien le arroja una frambuesa. Mary pone los ojos en blanco.

—Mis niños _grandes —_ dice, con más cariño que enfado.

 

***

 

El primer día del cuarto año de Dean es genial hasta que ya no lo es.

Él toma el bus con Cas como todos los días, y se sienta junto a Cas como todos los días. Hablan sobre cómo creen que será el año y bromean y susurran y se ríen como siempre lo hacen.

Es cuando llegan a las puertas de entrada de la escuela que el corazón de Dean cae hasta sus pies.

Cas está en clases diferentes.

Dean no sabe qué hacer, Cas y él han estado en las mismas clases desde primaria y de repente ya no lo están. Ya no podrán elegir los mismos libros en la hora de la lectura, ya no compartirán bocadillos y ya no podrán verse. Dean está tan acostumbrado a estar en el mismo salón con Cas y compartir las mismas cosas con Cas que la desconexión en su cerebro es lo único que lo retiene de llorar.

Sus ojos se empañan y él se recuesta sobre el muro de ladrillo, ignorando cómo este le raspa el brazo. Los niños corren a su lado, gritando y jugando mientras esperan a que suene la primera campanada del año, pero todo lo que Dean puede hacer en el momento es desplomarse en el asfalto, con la cara escondida en sus manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él está sollozando cuando Cas lo encuentra finalmente y lo mira, confundido.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —le pregunta, siendo el tacto una de las habilidades que no aprendió en sus años formativos. Dean se frota los ojos antes de contestar.

—No estamos en las mismas clases.

Cas frunce el ceño y su boca se torna hacia abajo. Pronto se acomoda junto a Dean, con la cabeza apoyada contra el muro.

—Lo sé —dice, claramente tan triste por la noticia como Dean.

—Esto apesta —Dean dice, luego de soltar un suspiro.

—Lo sé —Cas repite—. Por lo menos aún tenemos el recreo.

—Sí, supongo.

El timbre suena, un poco más fuerte de lo que Dean recordaba. Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante un momento. Ninguno de los dos quiere moverse.

Es una mañana cálida de septiembre y el cielo está de un alegre azul. Las nubes esponjosas que parecen bolas de algodón forman figuras interesantes, dependiendo de cómo las mires.

—Tenemos que entrar —dice Cas, pero es solo por deber, o porque desee dejar a Dean.

—Lo sé.

Se quedan en silencio otro momento más y finalmente Cas se pone de pie. Dean hace lo propio y pronto entran en el edificio. Una vez llegan al pasillo donde deben separarse, Dean se siente absolutamente miserable.

—Nos veremos en el recreo —Dean dice, ignorando la picazón en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Dean nunca tuvo que lidiar con esto antes. Cas siempre está ahí. Incluso en segundo año cuando se sentaban en extremos opuestos del salón, Cas estaba ahí. Ahora no lo estará y Dean no sabe lo que esto significa.

Dean no abraza tanto como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño, pero aun así él abraza a Cas más de lo que lo abrazan en casa. Especialmente hoy está lo suficiente molesto como para rodear a Cas con sus brazos por un segundo y murmurar un adiós antes de ir a su primera clase sin su mejor amigo. También oye cómo Cas arrastra los pies por el pasillo al otro lado. Aunque no es culpa de Cas, Dean no puede evitar el sentimiento de abandono.

Dean entra a su clase justo antes de que la última campanada suene y rápidamente encuentra su escritorio con una etiqueta con su nombre. Mira a su alrededor, a sus compañeros de clase –tratando de ignorar la punzada en el estómago cuando confirma que Cas no está entre ellos-. Jo, a quien Dean conoce desde que estaban en pañales, no está en esta clase, sino en la de Cas.

Dean le echa una mirada a la niña sentada a su lado. Ella es pelirroja y tiene una camiseta con un chico con gafas y una cicatriz graciosa en la frente. Dean siente curiosidad, muy a su pesar.

—¿Quién está en tu camiseta? —pregunta, y la niña se vuelve hacia él, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunta ella, escandalizada.

—Ah… ¿no? —Dean observa la etiqueta con su nombre, dice _Charlie_.

—Es Harry Potter —Charlie dice, como si fuese el nombre más importante en todo el universo. Ella se voltea en su silla para estar frente a Dean, quien de repente se siente el centro de un interrogatorio.

—¿Quién es Harry Potter? —Dean pregunta. Charlie abre sus ojos aún más si es posible y luego os entrecierra peligrosamente rápido.

—Solo los libros más asombrosos del mundo —declara y luego se desata, explicando tramas y personajes, usando palabras como _Voldemor, muggles, Quidditch_ y _Weasley,_ que dejan a Dean totalmente confundido, pero también muy interesado. Charlie habla por un largo tiempo sobre alguien llamado Hermione.

Ella habla toda la mañana, deteniéndose solo cuando la maestra está hablando y les ha lanzado una mirada elocuente. Es una narración continua y cada vez que algo la interrumpe, Charlie retoma justo en la parte en la cual se detuvo.

Al momento del receso, Charlie está en medio de una queja sobre lo mucho que falta para que sea julio y Dean ve a Cas esperando en el pasillo, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Charlie sigue hablando, pero Dean camina en línea recta hacia Cas, quien parece no haberlo visto aun.

—¡Cas! —Dean grita, y Cas, quien está más serio que cualquier niño de nueve años, sonríe de manera tal que podría alumbrar el cielo nocturno cuando ve a Dean. Confundida, Charlie mira entre Dean y Cas con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu clase? —pregunta Cas, haciendo contacto visual con Charlie por solo un segundo.

—Estuvo bien, conocí a Charie y ella no ha dejado de hablar de un tal Harry Potter desde entonces.

—¿Quién es Harry Potter?

De pronto oyen un suspiro y luego Cas se ve dirigido hacia un banco por una Charlie muy ofendida.

—Estás a punto de averiguarlo, pequeño saltamontes—ella declara y Dean los sigue, incapaz de contener su sonrisa.

 

***

 

Charlie es genial, y el receso es genial pero Dean y Cas parten caminos de nuevo con una sensación de pérdida después de una clase de quince minutos sobre Harry Potter, más una promesa por parte de Charlie de que pronto verían las películas juntos.

El resto del día pasa sin incidentes y después de que Dean le dice adiós a Cas en la parada del autobús, con el plan de encontrarse en el tractor más tarde, su estómago se retuerce cuando camina a casa.

Dean abre la puerta y Mary está allí, sonriendo.

—¡Hola, cielo! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta, mientras Dean se quita sus zapatos.

Dean no sabe por qué, tal vez es la forma en la que Mary se siente tan contenta por él, o tal vez solo porque ella es su madre, pero tan pronto como ella hace la pregunta, Dean siente las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas antes de que pueda entender qué está pasando.

Mary está frente a él en segundos, retirando su mochila y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Mary, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas.

Dean no quiere hablar tan pronto así que solo abraza a Mary muy fuerte, temblando y sorbiendo ruidosamente. Una vez ha terminado de llorar, se atreve a hablar.

—Cas está en una clase diferente —susurra, pasándose la mano por sus mejillas húmedas.

Los ojos de Mary, que ya están un poco húmedos, se vuelven más comprensivos.

—Lo siento tanto, Dean —dice, abrazándolo de nuevo y sobando su espalda con su mano.

—Conocí a una chica llamada Charlie que me contó sobre Harry Potter y estuvo bien, pero luego recordé que Cas no estaba allí también y realmente… —Dean se detiene para buscar la palabra adecuada—. Realmente apesta.

Mary murmura una reprimenda, pero no dice nada más. Luego se endereza, tomando a Dean de la mano.

—¿Qué te parece un poco de chocolate? —le pregunta.

—Cas y yo vamos a vernos en el tractor —Dean dice, a modo de protesta.

—Está bien —Mary dice, poniendo un poco de cacao en polvo en un vaso de leche—. Toma un poco, por lo menos Luego podrás ir —. Lo pone en el microondas por unos minutos y se sienta frente a Dean en la mesa.

—Sabes que Cas y tú todavía son mejores amigos, ¿verdad? El que estén en clases diferentes no cambia aquello.

—Lo sé —Dean dice, con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto.

—Y aun son vecinos, ¿cierto? —Dean no responde—. ¿ _Cierto_?

—Cierto —Dean, con los ojos puestos en la mesa.

—Estarás bien, cariño —dice Mary con suavidad.

Se sientan en silencio hasta que el microondas suena, y Mary le pasa a Dean su chocolate caliente. Una vez Dean toma un sorbo, Mary se sienta de nuevo.

—Ahora — dice, en un tono más alegre —¿qué tal si me cuentas sobre Harry Potter?

 

***

 

Dean y Cas pasan horas en el tractor, sobre todo porque Dean llegó tarde al quedarse hablando con Mary sobre todo lo que Charlie. Cas, cuya madre no pregunta sobre cosas como Harry Potter y tampoco hace chocolate caliente, estuvo en el tractor mucho antes que Dean.

Está oscureciendo. Dean está en la cabina del tractor y Cas en la llanta trasera, después de haber pasado la última hora atrapando luciérnagas.

 Cas está sosteniendo el frasco. La luz de las luciérnagas alumbra su cara. Dean sonríe, mirándolo desde la ventana rota.

—Son tan lindas —Cas comenta, levantando el frasco para mirar desde otro ángulo. Dean siente.

—Desearía que mi trasero brillara —dice, y Cas se ríe.

Dean decide que ya no quiere sentarse en la cabina y pasa a través de los pedazos de vidrio que quedan en la ventana. Mary lo mataría si viera qué está haciendo y Cas lo mira con nerviosismo.

Todo resulta bien, salvo por una pequeña rasgadura en su manga. Mary le enseñó a remendar rasgaduras hace años, así que puede cocerla sin problema. Luego se sienta junto a Cas y golpea ligeramente el frasco.

—Genial —Dean dice —.Si Sammy fuese un bebé, le haría comer una.

—Me pregunto si alumbraría en su estómago —Cas musita.

Dean se ríe, imaginando una pequeña bola de luz dentro de su hermano menor.

Ellos continúan jugando con el tarro, cautivados por las luciérnagas. Después de unos minutos, Dean se da cuenta de que está completamente oscuro.

—Maldición —dice, deslizándose por el neumático rápidamente—, le dije a mi mamá que volvería a casa antes de que oscureciera. Cas se desliza también, protegiendo el frasco en sus manos.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar libres a estos chicos, entonces —dice, señalando a las luciérnagas.

—Supongo —Dean acede.

Cas desenrosca la tapa, golpea a un lado y las luciérnagas salen hacia la oscuridad, brillando en la oscuridad como estrellas por todas partes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, trataré de actualizar más pronto de ahora en adelante! Espero les guste el cap, a mí me encantó :D

No estar en clase con Cas se vuelve fácil. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos por no hacerlo, Dean consigue nuevos amigos, Charlie, en especial. Ella le enseña sobre _Harry Potter_ y Dean le enseña sobre _Star Wars_ , el cual le encanta.

En cada receso, Dean se queda con Cas, o Cas y Jo. A veces, Charlie los acompaña. Juegan a las escondidas, _Star Wars_ , e incluso logran que Jo juegue a Harry Potter con ellos ocasionalmente. Mary le había comprado el primer libro una vez Dean le dijo, y Cas y él lo leen con frecuencia, lo cual lleva a largas discusiones con Charlie sobre ciertas partes y personajes favoritos. Charlie ama  Hermione con vehemencia, pero Dean y Cas aún no se deciden, aunque Cas aún se ríe cada vez que alguien habla de Dumbledore y de la cera de oído.

Los meses vuelan y Dean se acostumbra a no ver a Cas en sus clases aunque pasan casi todo su tiempo libre en casa de Dean. Hacen las tareas juntos, ven películas y a veces, especialmente después de un intenso juego de _Star Wars_ , se quedan dormidos en la cama de Dean, con sus respectivas extremidades entrelazadas en una maraña preadolescente.

Es mitad de diciembre, solo un par de días para que empiecen las vacaciones de navidad y Dean, Cas y Jo se encuentran alrededor de un poste al final de la calle. Su liento se escapa en pequeñas nubes. 

—Hazlo —dice Jo, con mirada traviesa.

—No —aconseja Cas, con su nariz roja. Sus orejas están escondidas bajo un gorro ridículamente mullido. Jo mira a Cas.

—No seas un bebé, Cas. Hazlo, Dean!

Dean toca el poste congelado, e imagina poniendo su lengua ahí.

—Dean —Cas dice con su voz de te-vas-a-meter-en-un-lio-y-no-te-ayudaré.

—Vamos, Dean, no seas gallina —alienta Jo.

—Esta es una mala idea —dice Cas con seriedad.

—Hazlo, gallina —la filosofía de insultos de Jo es bastante amigable con el ambiente; es decir, que le gusta reciclarlos a menudo.

—Ya cállense los dos —Dean exclama, y pega su lengua al poste. Jo grita su triunfo mientras Cas se tapa los ojos con una mano, exasperado.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras —dice.

—Do eshtá dan bal —dice Dean, hablando con dificultad. Jo se dobla de la risa.

Y no está tan ml, hasta que Dean intenta despegar la lengua. Intenta mover su cabeza hacia atrás pero su lengua no se despega.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Estás pegado? —Jo dice entre risas. Incluso Cas parece estar disimulando una sonrisa para su desgracia.

—Cash —Dean insiste—, un boco de auda aquí?

—Te lo dije —dice Castiel, como saboreando una hamburguesa.

—Caiate, Cash.

 

***

 

Es en primavera, en un cálido y alegre día cuando Dean escucha la palabra por vez primera.

Está en medio de otra batalla de sables de luz con Cas en el recreo, la cual termina de alguna manera en una actitud petulante por parte de Cas por lo que Dean lo abraza, disculpándose por hacer trampa sobre las reglas mentales que han adquirido a través de los años y tantas batallas.

Hay dos chicos mayores que Dean no conoce. No hay nadie más, así que Dean sabe que la palabra está dirigida hacia ellos.

—¡ _Maricones_! —grita uno de los chicos, el más corpulento. su amigo, que es en extremo delgado, se ríe como si fuese lo más gracioso que ha escuchado.  

Confundido, Dean suelta a Cas y los observa marcharse.

—¿Qué es un maricón? —pregunta, rascándose la cabeza. Cas se encoje de hombros sin mucho entusiasmo. Casi nunca permanece enfadado con Dean después de ser abrazado.

—No sonó muy agradable —dice Cas, buscando la palabra en su banco de memoria, pero no la encontró.

—Como sea —dice Dean, restándole importancia—. ¿Quieres jugar de nuevo? Prometo no volver a hacer trampa.

 

***

Dean todavía no sabe qué significa la palabra, pero la ha tenido en su mente todo el día. Hubo algo en l forma en la que los chicos la dijeron. Es el tipo de palabra que la gente dice con ojos y boca malvados. Dean nunca había visto  esos chicos, no sabe sus nombres, ni su curso ni nada. Y sin embargo ellos gritaron algo a Cas y él, algo que, por la forma en la que reían, debería herirlos.

Dean está bebiendo un vaso de leche y Mary está sentada a su lado en el sofá, leyendo. Su cabello suave cae sobre sus hombros y ella parece estar tranquila. Dean termina su último sorbo de leche y lleva su vaso hasta la cocina. Luego vuelve al salón y se para frente a Mary.

—Mamá, ¿qué es un maricón?

La dicha se evapora de la cara de Mary al levantar la cabeza, sorprendida. Su boca se abre por un momento e incluso su cabello parece marchitarse al escuchar la pregunta.

—Dean —dice, como si le hubiesen robado el aliento.

De pronto su sorpresa se transforma; su boca se arruga y sus ojos se ven abatidos. Hay algo en su postura, en la caída de sus hombros, que indica resignación. Ella ha estado esperando esta conversación. Tl vez no tan pronto, pero ya lo tenía previsto.

Ya compuesta, palmea  el otro lado del sofá y Dean se sienta, arrancando un hilo suelto mientras Mary organiza sus ideas.

—Dean, dime qué pasó —dice con voz vacilante.

—Cas y yo estábamos jugando _Star Wars_ y yo hice trampa y Cas se enfadó. Así que lo abracé y estos dos chicos mayores nos gritaron esa palabra.

Dean nota que las manos de Mary tiemblan ligeramente sobre su regazo. Instintivamente, él toma una y la aprieta. Mary se queda quieta, y luego exhala. Entonces lo abraza con fuerza y Dean siente como sus huesos se juntan. Desconcertado, él también la abraza.

—Lo primero que tienes que entender, Dean —dijo Mary cuando lo soltó, tomando su mano—, es que hay algunas personas en este mundo que no son muy amables.

—Ya lo sé —Dean dice, con tristeza. Él ha visto como algunos de los otros chicos se tratan entre ellos.

—Lo segundo que debes entender es que todo tipo de personas pueden amar —Dean asiente y Mary continúa, acariciando su mano—. Y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que algunos chicos quieren a otros chicos igual que algunos chicos quieren a las chicas. ¿Recuerdas que en _Star Wars_ Han Solo y la princesa Leia se aman? Bien, pues algunos chicos aman a otros chicos de esa manera y algunas chicas aman a otras chicas de esa manera.

—¡O como Beto y Enrique! —Dean exclama, emocionado porque ya comprende lo que Mary quiere decir—. Ellos se aman mucho, aunque se molestan con el otro todo el tiempo.

Aquello hace reír a Mary, quien le aprieta la mano.

—Sí, cielo. Exactamente como Beto y Enrique.

Dean piensa en esto un momento, arrugando la cara.

—Yo amo a Cas —dice entonces con una certeza reservada para personas mucho mayores que él—. Como Beto ama a Enrique.

—Yo sé, bebé —responde Mary, con expresión dulce y tierna. Y no dice cuanto lo siente. Ella no dice cuan difícil será la vida de Dean porque él ama con todas sus fuerzas y sin condiciones. No dice que él parece sentir mucho más de lo que otros niños deberían y definitivamente no dice cuanto la aterra cuan dispuesto está Dean a amar.

—Te amo, Dean Winchester. Mucho —es lo único que puede decir.

Dean siente que ha perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero también responde.

—Yo también te amo, mamá.

—La palabra que usaron esos chicos —dice Mary, en un tono diferente—, esa es una palabra que la gente malvada usa para hablar de los chicos que aman a otros chicos y no quiero que la uses. Jamás.

—De acuerdo —promete Dean. Después de un momento, añade—: ¿por qué las personas son crueles con los chicos que aman a otros chicos?

De nuevo la expresión en la cara de Mary cambia. Esta vez es de asombro, casireverencia ante su hijo mayor.

—Porque no todos son como tú.

 

***

 

Dean nunca usa la palabra, aunque le cuenta a Cas qué significa.

Es sábado en la noche y Cas tiene permitido quedarse a pasar la noche. Es su primera fiesta de pijamas y Dean está emocionado.

—¿Puedo hacer el desayuno para Cas mañana? —Dean le ruega a Mary mientras ella dobla la ropa, halándole la manga del suéter.

—Mientras no incendies la casa —responde ella, doblando uno de los pantalones de Sam.

—¿Podemos hacer tostadas francesas?

—Mientras sean lo suficientemente francesas.

— _Mamá_.

—Sí, Dean, pueden hacer tostadas francesas —comienza a organizar la ropa en tres pilas: la de Dean, la de Sam y la de ella—. ¿Le has preguntado a Cas qué le gustaría? Él es el invitado.

—A Cas le encantan las tostadas francesas. Son sus favoritas —Dean asegura. Él conoce los gustos de su mejor amigo tanto como los suyos propios—. Además, la mamá de Cas no hace tostadas francesas. Siempre tienen cereal al desayuno y ni siquiera del bueno.

—Estoy segura que a Cas le encantará —dice Mary, borrando la expresión sombría de su cara rápidamente.

—¡Gracias, mamá! —Dean grita y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo.

Dean permanece nervioso el resto de la noche, incluso limpia su habitación para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Se pone a cantar junto con uno de las cintas de casete de su padre, tocando la guitarra de aire con vigor cuando oye el timbre. Se lanza de la cama y grita _¡yo voy!_ por encima de la música y corre hacia la puerta. Está usando calcetines y el suelo está liso, así que el primer recuerdo de su primera fiesta de pijamas es un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta.

Dean se levanta rápidamente, se limpia el polvo aunque nadie lo está viendo y abre la puerta.

Cas está al otro lado, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. En una mano lleva una mochila. Dean le había dicho que no se molestase con una almohada.

 —¿Te acabas de chocar con la puerta? —pregunta Cas. Dean da un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar.

—No —Dean miente.

Cas se quita los zapatos y los deja sobre el tapete al lado del perchero. El siempre ha sido ridículamente cortés en la casa de Dean. De vez en cuanto tiene sus momentos bulliciosos, pero Mary aun le pide que se relaje al menos una vez por semana.

Cas observa a Dean y puede darse cuenta de que está mintiendo, producto de pasar los últimos cinco años con él.

—Tengo calcetines —dice Dean como defensa— y el piso está resbaloso. Mamá lo lavó hoy—. Cas se echa la mochila al hombro y mira al piso, como verificando la historia de Dean. Entonces se adelanta y logra pasar a la alfombra del salón al otro lado de la cocina—. ¡Santo cielo! —exclama Dean.

Cas muestra una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y sigue su camino por el pasillo para dejar sus cosas en la habitación de Dean.

Dean se queda un segundo para cerrar la puerta. Se mira los pies y luego mira el lugar donde Cas terminó de deslizarse. Abre la puerta de nuevo y retrocede dos pasos para tomar impulso y pone cada uno de sus átomos en la idea de deslizarse por el piso de la cocina.

En lugar de ello, tropieza en la mitad de la deslizada y se choca con la mesa, derribando una silla en el proceso. Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos se debe levantar del piso.

Renunciando, Dean simplemente corre por el pasillo, gritando.

—¿Qué rayos, Cas? ¿Cómo haces eso?

Entonces ya sabe qué van a hacer el resto de la noche.

 

***

 

Cuando Dean se encuentra tan magullado que él mismo decide que es hora de dejarlo así (también porque Mary los echa de la cocina, diciendo que no soporta escuchar más golpes), se dirigen a la habitación de Dean.

—¿Recuerdas esos chicos que nos gritaron el otro día? —Dean pregunta a modo de conversación mientras Cas rebusca entre sus cosas.

—Sí —Cas examina todas las cintas de casete del papá de Dean, aunque ya las ha revisado millones de veces, e incluso Dean le ha hecho escucharlas más de una vez.

—Mi mamá me dijo que significaba la palabra —comenta Dean, mientras trata de pararse de manos sobre la cama, usando la pared como soporte.

—¿Qué significa? —Cas pregunta, observando una cinta de AC/DC.

—Es una palabra cruel para dos chicos que se aman entre ellos —Dean responde, en medio de su esfuerzo.

—Ah —Cas parece desinteresado.

—Mi mamá dijo que no la usara —Dean continúa, cayendo con un rebote. Tal vez lo intente luego.

—Está bien —Cas dice sin cuestionar.

—¿Quieres jugar gamecube? —pregunta Dean, cambiando el tema tan abruptamente como solo puede hacerlo un niño de diez años, pero también porque temas como chicos que aman a otros chicos no son raros en el mundo de Dean. Cas deja el casete en la caja.

—Creo que me gusta tu música —dice, en lugar de responder la pregunta.

Dean lo mira por un momento. A veces es difícil saber cuándo Cas está bromeando. Esta vez, sin embargo, parece ue no es así.

—Pensé que odiabas mi música —Dean dice. Cas se encoje de hombros—. Era de mi papá—menciona Dean con voz queda. Ahora es lo suficientemente mayor para saber que lo extraña. Atrás quedaron los días en los que podía hablar de la muerte de su padre sin pensar demasiado en ello.

—Tal vez por eso me gusta —Cas admite. Es extraño, dos niños de diez años discutiendo acerca de padres muertos, como adultos de verdad. Dean se siente mayor, fuera de lugar—. Mi papá no me dejó nada.

Dean permanece en silencio por un momento. No es lo suficientemente mayor para saber qué decir ante esto. Pero sí sabe qué hacer. Se dirige hacia la caja junto a Cas y se coloca rente a ella. Luego la empuja hacia Cas.

—Puedes tener una —ofrece. El estrepito de las cintas chocándose entre sí es extrañamente conmovedor. Sus ojos se encuentran y Dean sacude la caja un poco—. Toma una —insiste.

Dudando, Cas va por entre todas las cintas. Pone cada una en su mano, como pesando los recuerdos asociados a ellas. Dean observa en silencio, contento de poder hacer algo por Cas. De que puedan compartir algo. Finalmente, Cas elige un casete muy maltratado. Obvio, ha sido escuchado muchas veces.

—Creo que quiero este —decide, mirando la caligrafía de John Winchester. Es _Houses of the Holy_ —. Me gusta mucho _The Rain Song._

Dean sonríe. Hay mucha música Buena en la caja, y Cs escogió una de las mejores.

—Genial —dice Dean. Realmente quiere verlo cuidar de ella como sabe que lo hará. Cas se queda mirando la cinta en sus manos como si esta escondiese todos los secretos del universo.

—Gracias —dice, pero quiere decir mucho más que eso. Es solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo. No sabe cómo explicar que es como recibir el regalo de un padre, aun cuando no es el padre quien lo está dando.

Dean, quien guarda todas las pertenencias de John como si fuesen de oro, lo comprende. Porque él recuerda el día en que Mary sacó la caja llena de casetes, con los ojos llorosos y todo y le explicó cuanto significaban para John. Recuerda la emoción de limpiar el polvo de las viejas cubiertas de plástico. Recuerda cómo no sabía lo que era tener un padre, pero esto es como se debe sentir.

El recuerda, sabe, qué es exactamente lo que Cas no puede decir. Él sabe lo que es recibir un regalo de un padre, aun cuando no es el padre quien lo está dando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beto y Enrique son los nombres de Bert y Ernie en español latinoamericano :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Les traigo el cap 6,espero que les guste porque me demoré mucho traduciéndolo xD

La vida sigue. Dean y Cas crecen un tanto más. Sam crece como una vara. El resto del cuarto año pasa y Dean y Cas se acostumbra a no estar en la misma clase. Entonces empieza el quinto año y están en la misma clase de nuevo, y olvidan como pudieron existir de otra manera.

En quinto año, a Dean le gusta una niña. Le gusta muchísimo. Su nombre es Sophie Cooper y tiene el cabello y los ojos marrones, y pecas regadas encima de su nariz. La presencia de sus propias pecas no le impide bromear con Dean acerca de las de él y cada vez que lo hace, Dean se pone rojo como una cereza y ella se ríe, con los ojos brillantes.

La cuestión con Sophie es que ella no bromea para ser cruel. Ella bromea para agradar (aunque más tarde le dice a Dean que bromea con él porque le parece lindo cuando se ruboriza.

Un día después de clases, Sophie besa a Dean en los labios, detrás de las canecas de basura donde nadie puede verlos. Huele a leche pasada y mantequilla de maní con moho, pero Dean no nota nada de eso. Lo que nota es el inocente besito que Sophie le planta, con sus labios suaves contra los suyos. La cara de Dean arde desde su barbilla hasta la punta de las orejas y Sophie ríe de nuevo y ahí es cuando ella le dice que es lindo cuando se ruboriza. Dean se ruboriza aún más.

Es su primer beso, y él lo describe a Cas de la forma más laboriosa posible.

Cas se confunde al principio.

—¿Por qué la besaste? —pregunta, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, como si pensar en tocar a otra persona de esa manera lo hiciese sentiré sucio. Dean, todavía en las nubes, se encoje de hombros. No sabe que decir. No sabe cómo describirlo.

—Ella me agrada —dice, de manera insuficiente. Y no hay nada más que pudiese decir.

—Yo también te agrado —Cas plantea con sensatez. Como si el hecho de que a Dean le agrade Sophie de _esa_ manera es igual de ridículo que le agrade Cas de _esa_ manera. Pero también sirve como recordatorio. Un pensamiento de _pero sigo siendo tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, pero… —Dean se debate por un segundo y luego se queda callado.

Ha sido su pequeña burbuja por tantos años y luego alguien más la traspasa. Dean y Cas será próximamente Dean, Cas y Sophie.

Pero Dean no quiere enfocarse en la sensación de pérdida que se aloja en su estómago. Quiere centrarse en lo bueno, en la risa de Sophie y en el beso que le dio detrás del basurero.

—Vamos, Cas —dice —, Sophie es genial, en serio.

Cas lo mira con arrogancia, pero acepta lo que él dice. No es la victoria que Dean esperaba pero aun así sonríe ante la idea de Cs y Sophie llevándose bien.

 

***

 

Dos semanas después, Dean y Sophie rompen por ninguna razón en particular, aunque hubo mucho de política de quinto año y mucho de él dijo ella dijo. Así es la naturaleza de las relaciones en la primaria. Después de unos cuantos días de enriamiento, Dean y Sophie son cordiales de nuevo y las cosas vuelven a ser como antes.

Cas nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Sophie, pero realmente no lo lamenta.

 

***

 

La aventura amorosa de Dean con Sophie le abre las puertas a un nuevo mundo. A medida que pasa el tiempo, se da cuenta de que a las chicas les gusta su personalidad animada y su sonrisa y sus chistes.

Mary enseña a Dean como tratar a las chicas adecuadamente y Dean acepta el consejo con seriedad. No sale con nadie (o el equivalente a ello en la primaria) pero definitivamente aprende un par de cosas acerca de ser encantador durante aquellos meses.

Cas permanece siempre a su lado, estoico. Aunque Cas siempre es estoico.

Sin embargo, Dean no es el único que se roba las miradas. El pelinegro de ojos azules también recibe también un buen número de atenciones. La diferencia está en que mientras Dean las acepta, Cas es en parte indiferente e inconsciente respecto a estas. Juegan a “quién te gusta” y Cas parece de verdad desconcertado cada vez y nunca responde. Dean tiene un nuevo nombre para contestar cada semana.

Aun asi, sus vidas no están dominadas por las chicas. Por el contrario, Cas absorbe libros a una velocidad impresionante. Lee el nuevo y último libro de _Harry Potter_ durante el verano incluso más rápido que Charlie, quien se indigna con él cuando la llama para contarle. Dean no está tan lejos detrás de Charlie y se pregunta cuanto poder mental esconde Cas dentro de su cabeza para haber leído tan rápido. También lo amenaza con patearle el trasero si le arruina el final.

Dean, además de leer, comienza a hacer otras actividades. Primero empieza con aviones de papel. Luego comienza a abrir las cosas para ver cómo funcionan por dentro, desarmándolas y armándolas de nuevo. El arregla la bicicleta de Sam y reconecta el televisor luego de un infortunado incidente que involucra a Cas y a un rodillo de cocina.

Una vez llega la secundaria, Dean y Cas encuentran sus respectivos grupos. Hay un millón de clubs a los que pueden integrarse, por lo que Dean se encamina hacia la robótica y Cas elige un club de libros.

Junto con la secundaria llegan nuevos compañeros de clase, nuevos maestros y nuevas clases, lo cual significa que una vez más Dean y Cas deben separarse. Pero ellos prometen, sentados en el tractor la noche después del primer día de clases, que nada cambiará.

—Amigo, somos como adultos ahora —dice Dean, sonriendo para ocultar el miedo, porque en algún momento aprendió que es más fácil sonreír. Cas asiente con solemnidad—. Pero seguimos siendo mejores amigos —Dean continúa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que so voz no tiemble. Porque a veces ve demasiada televisión para saber que a veces estas cosas no funcionan.

—Sí, lo somos —Cas susurra.

—Hemos sido amigos por casi siete años —Den se ríe—, casi como la edad que tiene Sammy.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo —Cas concede, sonriendo.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos en la secundaria, ¿verdad, Cas? —pregunta Dean, mordiéndose el labio. Cas entrecierra los ojos, como sospechando de algo.

—Sí… —responde, esperando que esto lleve a algo.

—De acuerdo, bien.

—Bien.

 

***

 

Ya fuese a raíz de aquella corta conversación o porque simplemente es inevitable como el viento que recorre los trigales en verano, las cosas cambian.

 

***

 

Dean no está seguro de cómo ocurrió, porque Cas y él todavía son mejores amigos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son.

Es como si su mundo se expandiera tan rápido, tan exponencialmente, que es imposible conservar algún tipo de intimidad entre ellos. Hay tanta gente nueva con quien hablar, tantas vidas con las cuales mantenerse al día, que Dean se encuentra hablando del mismo tema pero con diferentes personas, porque es así como funciona la vida social en la secundaria. No hay espacio para batallas con sables de luz imaginaria, pero si lo hay para pasearse por las tiendas locales.

Lo primero que enciende las alarmas en la cabeza de Dean es el día en que Cas se aparece en su casa y anuncia que conoció a una chica en su clase de estudios sociales. O más bien, que ella lo conoció a él, al copiar sus respuestas en el examen.

—Su nombre es Meg —explica Cas, costado en el lado equivocado de la cama de Dean, con su cabeza colgando a los pies de esta—. Fuma cigarrillos y me llama Clarence.

—Novas a fumar con ella, ¿verdad, Cas? —Cas se encoje de hombros y Dean hace una mueca—. Fumar es asqueroso —dice Dean, y arruga la nariz.

Cas no responde, solo se sienta y empieza a jugar con un hilo suelto en la colcha.

—¿Ella te gusta? —Dean le pregunta, porque aunque está muy sorprendido, también tiene mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

—No sé —Cas responde, con su voz casual, como si no le interesara lo suficiente para pensarlo.

—Cas, esto es importante —presiona Dean—. Nunca te ha gustado alguien antes. ¿Ella te gusta?

—¿Cómo se siente cuando te gusta alguien? —pregunta Cas y Dean pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu estomago se siente gracioso cuando estás con ella? ¿Quieres estar todo el tiempo con ella?

—Siempre estoy contigo.

—¿Pero quieres estar con ella siempre? —Dean vuelve a preguntar, ignorando la impertinencia de su amigo.

—No, pero creo que empezaremos a pasar el rato.

Aunque esta chica ya hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina, Dean está feliz de que Cas haya encontrado a una chica que le guste. El ignora la sensación de que otro muro se levantó entre Cas y él.

 

***

 

En enero de su séptimo año, dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Dean cree que se ha enamorado.

Hay una chica llamada Cassie en su clase de inglés, que siempre lo hace sentirse estúpido cuando habla con ella. Pero de alguna manera, se siente más inteligente después de haber hablado con ella.

Dean anda como en una neblina por dos semanas. Incluso se choca contra el marco de una puerta por quedarse viéndola en inglés.

Dean no le dice nada a Cas sobre Cassie hasta después de que ella lo besa en medio de una discusión sobre… algo. Dean no recuerda los detalles.

Dean no quiere tener ese secreto con Cas. De hecho, lo que quiere es gritar que tiene una novia que es en extremo inteligente y asombrosa y tan ruidosa como él. Le encanta tomar a Cassie de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos. El piensa que besarla es lo mejor del mundo.

Cuando Dean le cuenta a Cas, él simplemente lo mira. Si Cas fuese diferente, subiría sus cejas hasta su cabello, pero solo lo mira.

—¿Estás enamorado? —Cas pregunta, palideciendo y parpadeando con rapidez, como si fuese lo más absurdo que ha escuchado.

—Sí —suspira Dean. Cas parece estar entre una mezcla de desconcierto e intriga ante la idea de enamorarse—. Ella es mi novia —dice Dean, sonriendo como si todavía no pudiera creerlo. Se siente más real ahora que se lo ha dicho a Cas.

Para Dean, Cassie sostiene la luna en el cielo todas las noches. El prácticamente le rinde culto al suelo que ella pisa.

Dos semanas después, Dean le dice a Cassie que la ama. Cassie no tiene una respuesta para ello.

Y eso es todo.

Irónicamente, el periodo después del rompimiento de Dean y Cassie es uno de los momentos más sólidos de su amistad con Cas. Cas lo soportaba bastante bien cuando todavía estaba con Cassie, pero ahora que se acabó, él pasa más tiempo con Dean. Aunque para ser justos, nunca se le ocurre a Dean que Cas puede haberlo extrañado durante su corto tiempo con Cassie y ahora quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, así como ayudarlo con su corazón roto.

Ellos no hablan del tema, pero juegan videojuegos y permanecen bajo las estrellas toda la noche en silencio, lo cual es más cómodo que hablar.

Dean nunca ha lidiado con un corazón roto. Mary le dice que probablemente no será la última vez, y le da una palmadita en la mejilla. Dean siente que lo han partido pro la mitad y no puede evitar la tristeza que lo engulle cada vez que ve a Cassie hablando y riendo con sus amigos, como si nada le importase.

Cas –sin una pizca de tacto, como siempre-, le recuerda que  ya o se hablan, así que no conoce toda la historia. Dean solo siente y se aleja en la dirección opuesta.

Mary le dice, una y otra vez, que nada le ayudará a superarlo como el paso de los días, semanas y meses. Él no le cree; se rehúsa a creer que algo ue duele tanto simplemente desaparezca.

Pero sí funciona. Dean consigue superarlo. El verano llega con trigo dorado y paseos en bicicleta entre campos de trigo que terminan en Dean y Cas desapareciendo por horas,  comiendo maíz solo porque está ahí y Cas manejando un viejo auto que Dean consiguió arreglar Jo también sale con ellos  en algunas ocasiones durante el verano, venciéndolos en pulso y en videojuegos, incluso cuando son dos contra una.

Aunque no es como lo que era antes, es bueno. Muy bueno.

Y luego, en el primer día de octavo año, Dean no ve a Cas en la parada del autobús en la mañana. Cuando llega a la escuela, se entera por qué.

Cas y Meg están fumando detrás de las canecas de basura. Cas se ríe de algo que Meg le dice, de una manera en la cual Dean nunca lo ha visto reírse.

Y eso lo golpea, una vez más, más fuerte que antes. Esta es la razón por la que las cosas ya no son como antes. Porque Cas fuma cigarrillos y Dean no. Porque Cas se asocia con personas como Meg y Dean no. Porque Cas es malo, dela forma en la que los padres advierten a sus hijos que se alejen de otros chicos que son una mala influencia.

En ese momento, al ver a Cas con su cabello salvaje y a Meg con su chaqueta de cuero crear anillos de humo a la perfección (Cas obviamente es un experto), Dean quiere reír. Quiere soltar una risa fría y sin corazón, frente a la cara de Cas. Cas no sabe lo que es el amor. Cas no sabe lo que se siente terminar, disfrutar, saborear. Él no sabe.

Y aun así, ahí está él, riéndose, con Meg.

En una mezcla de traición y nostalgia, Dean se acerca con paso firme, fingiendo que no sabe nada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le pregunta a Cas, quien de inmediato deja de reír y lo mira con apatía nublada de un poco de sorpresa.

—Dean —dice Cas, con vos rasposa por el humo.

—Hola, Deano —saluda Meg, sin dar importancia a los reclamos de Dean. Ella se lleva el cigarrillo de nuevo a la boca.

Dean ni siquiera la mira.

—Cas, ¿qué estás haciendo? —su furia desaparece rápidamente, y la última parte de la pregunta parece más un ruego. Cas, sin vergüenza, le muestra el cigarrillo.

 —¿No es obvio?

Ahora que Dean está más cerca, es bastante obvio. Puede escuchar el humo en la voz de Cas; puede ver la quemadura entre sus dedos índice y medio de todas las veces que el cigarrillo se ha quemado tanto que le ha agarrado la mano.

Una ligera brisa sopla y Dean recibe una oleada de humo, que lo hace toser. Meg se ríe, pero Cas la silencia con una mirada y palmea a Dean en la espalda.

—No es gran cosa, Dean —dice Cas, una vez la tos de Dean ha pasado. Dean está prácticamente sin habla.

—¿Qué no es gran cosa? —Logra decir— ¡Tienes trece años, Cas! ¡Los chicos de trece años normales no fuman cigarrillos!

—¿Quien invitó a mi madre a la fiesta? —interviene Meg, con el cigarrillo todavía entre sus dedos, pero Dean no la escucha porue de repente lo entiende.

Cas no es un chico de trece años normal. Cas es el menor de cuatro hermanos y tiene una madre que trata –o trató- y falló. Cas es brillante en muchas cosas, pero increíblemente estúpido para otras. Cas no se siente como otras personas y Dean con frecuencia comparaba  Cas y las emociones como intentar exprimir sangre de una piedra. Han sido amigos durante casi toda su vida y Cas nunca inició un abrazo. Nunca, en diez años de amistad.

Tan insignificante como parece –aunque es muy importante-, es esto último lo que lleva a Dean al borde, que le causa un sentimiento similar al día que Cassie no pudo decirle que también lo amaba. Porque Dean está perdiendo algo aquí también. Algo que era más importante para el que casi todo lo demás en el mundo.

Está perdiendo a la persona que creía que Cas era. O al Cas real.

No está seguro que es peor.

 

***

 

Dean no habla de ello, como cuando no habló de Cassie o como cuando apenas habló de su futuro con Cas al empezar la secundaria. Dean ha crecido en un mundo que desprecia el hablar de las cosas. A pesar de los empujones de Mary –y a veces de Sam-, Dean no habla de ello. Es obvio, de todos modos, porque Cas ya no va tan con tanta frecuencia. Y cuando está ahí, no hay tanta diversión como los viejos tiempos.

Dean se está ahogando, buscando algo que lo pueda mantener a flote en un océano desconocido e indiferente. Pero es como recoger agua con las manos, la cual va desapareciendo.

La peor parte es que no hay un momento definitivo en el que Dean pueda decir _aquí fue cuando todo se fue al diablo._ Dean y Cas todavía son mejores amigos. Con excepción del incidente del cigarrillo, nada ocurrió con su amistad.

Si su amistad con Cas –una de las cosas más sólidas en el mundo-, se puede desintegrar como pan blanco en agua, ¿qué clase de estabilidad puede ofrecer algo más en su vida?

Para aumentar aún más su miseria, Dean no puede expresar en palabras sus sentimientos. Son solo líneas y formas vagas manifestándose y haciéndolo sentir como que tiene una ulcera en el estómago.

Es tan extraño estar todavía con Cas, sabiendo que no es lo mismo. Dean sabe que Cas pasa mucho tiempo con Meg y sus amigos. Sabe que Cas probablemente dejará su casa para irse a fumar y hacer las cosas que hacen, sea lo que sea para volver de nuevo a medianoche y quedarse dormido en su cama.

—Está este chico —dice Cas un día sentado en la cama de Dean con las piernas cruzadas. Dean en medio de un difícil problema de matemáticas, se endereza y espera—.Su nombre es Crowley. Es un idiota —cas continúa, indiferente a la repentina rigidez de Dean.

Bueno, eso no era lo que Dean esperaba. Se ríe, muy a su pesar.

—¿Y?

—Y Meg cree que él es un engendro del demonio.

—Debe ser muy malo, entonces —dice, dejando escapar un silbido. Cas, que nunca se molesta en responder a las críticas de Dean sobre Meg, asiente con la cabeza.

—Son primos, de hecho. Mucha sangre mala entre ellos.

—Ah.

—Siempre están tratando de molestarse entre ellos de alguna forma.

Dean nunca le ha dicho a Cas cómo odia que habla sobre Meg y todas las cosas que hacen juntos, y Cas nunca parece darse cuenta de que Dean siempre intenta cambiar de tema cuando esto sucede. O tal vez lo ha notado y no le interesa.

—Ah.

—Crowley y Meg tienen un lucrativo negocio ilegal de alcohol y cigarrillos, y pelean constantemente.

—Qué sorpresa. Un mercado negro en una secundaria de Lawrence, Kansas. Mejor cuídate, Cas, o terminarás despertando en una tina llena de hielo sin un riñón.

—No trafican con órganos humanos, Dean.

—Aun.

Cas le echa un vistazo al reloj en la mesa de noche de Dean.

—Tengo que irme —anuncia.

—¿A dónde vas? —aunque intenta no parecerlo, Dean suena como una madre preocupada.

—Meg cree que hay un vendedor de cigarrillos que son más baratos que los de Crowley.

—Vaya. Será mejor que no te lo pierdas.

—Es por eso que me ya me voy —dice Cas con solemnidad. Dean suspira.

—Adiós, Cas.

Cas cierra la puerta tras de sí y Dean fija la mirada en su problema de matemáticas, tanto que con el tiempo se vuelve borroso.

Con otro suspiro –un idioma que Dean ha aprendido últimamente-, cierra su libro y se dirige hasta donde Sam para ver televisión.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Durante el siguiente año, Cas pasa mucho tiempo con Meg haciendo quién sabe qué. Dean nunca pregunta, y Cas parece entenderlo y no vuelve a mencionar el tema.

Dean piensa que si simplemente guardaran todo el asunto en un armario y lo cerraran con llave, las cosas estarán bien de nuevo. Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron. Ahora siente como si hubiese un muro entre ellos. Casi por osmosis, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, Dean solía conocer todo acerca de Cas cuando eran niños.

Pero ahora que hay información que él no quiere saber, las cosas cambian aun más. Ahora él no lo sabe todo sobre Cas. El solo conoce al Cas que se aparece en su casa de vez en cuando, a veces oliendo como si no se hubiese bañado en varios días, otras, con ropa que tiene más arrugas de las que podría tener cualquier chico de dieciséis años.

El Cas que se aleja es un Cas completamente diferente, con una mentalidad completamente diferente.

Cas, siempre la persona más lista, comienza a faltar a clases. Sus notas empiezan a bajar. Tratando de no ser muy entrometido, Dean no dice nada, pero al mismo tiempo, sus notas están subiendo. Él siempre fue un estudiante promedio, aceptable en muchas cosas. Pero entonces se enciende un interruptor, a la mitad del noveno grado. Descubre que puede usar su amor por la mecánica y por arreglar objetos y lo aplica para casi todo lo que hace. Aun en clases como arte e inglés, alguna vez complejas para él.

Mary está encantada y Sam está orgulloso.

—Siempre supe tenías talento —dice Mary, mientras lo braza cuando él le muestra su reporte de notas—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Dean, ruborizándose de vergüenza y orgullo, la abraza también.

—Gracias, mamá.

Detrás de Mary, Sam suelta un bufido.

—Creo que tengo competencia por el título del Winchester ms inteligente.

—Claro que sí, Samsquatch.

Más tarde, Cas le dice a Dean con indiferencia que su madre ni siquiera preguntó por su reporte de notas.

 

***

 

Al pasar a décimo grado, su primer año de preparatoria, Dean piensa en la promesa que Cas y él hicieron cuando antes de entrar a la secundaria, y siente como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago.

Desea no haber sido tan tonto como para hacer una promesa de este tipo.

Se encuentran en el sótano de Dean a finales de agosto, Cas tendido boca abajo en el sofá. Dean está encaramado a un lado de un asiento, jugando con un hilo suelto en su camiseta.

—La preparatoria el próximo año, ¿eh? —comenta Dean, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Cas, medio dormido, se vuelve a verlo.

—Sí —dice, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Dean se pasa la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo y se pasa una mano por la barbilla, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de abordar el tema (otra vez).

—Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en la preparatoria —dice finalmente, mirando a Cas.

—Sí —Cas dice de nuevo, sin abrir los ojos—, supongo que es parte del plan.

Dean siente su corazón encogerse, pero trata de esconderlo.

—¿Quieres que las cosas cambies? —`pregunta, tratando de enmascarar lo hueca que suena su voz.

Cas abre los ojos de nuevo y lo mira por un rato, tan serio como siempre.

—Estoy cansado de los quiebres de voz —menciona, tan poco intuitivo emocionalmente como siempre—. Me gustaría que eso cambiara.

Dean pasa saliva, y se retuerce en la silla, incomodo.

—¿Quieres- quieres que algo más cambie? —pregunta con voz un poco temblorosa. Sus rodillas y sus brazos tiemblan.

Cas se sienta finalmente y lo observa fijamente.

—No lo sé —responde con seriedad. Sus ojos se ven oscuros en las sombras del sótano.

 

***

 

El primer día del décimo año, Dean (afortunadamente) no se encuentra con Cas y Meg fumando juntos (cree que ahora es algo mucho más fuerte que cigarrillos).

Se encuentra con algo peor.

Se dirige a su clase de inglés y aunque todas las clases de inglés son en el primer piso, de alguna manera, Dean se encuentra en el sótano, buscando en vano entre corredores húmedos y mohosos, mirando los números en cada puerta.

Voltea en el último pasillo, solo para ver algo que nunca esperó ver.

Cas esta entrelazado con una chica delgada, de cabello oscuro, con los labios pegados los unos de los otros. Las manos de él revuelven el cabello de la chica, mientras que los brazos de ella agarran las solapas de su abrigo, acercándolo aún más. Sus cuerpos se juntan desde el pecho hasta los pies y Cas la tiene contra el casillero, con una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Dean, atónito, se queda mirando por unos treinta segundos completos. Cas y la chica están tan ocupados que no se dan cuenta de que él está ahí, boquiabierto al otro lado del pasillo.

Al final, Dean reacciona, con un ruido en los oídos que lo hace sentir como si estuviese sumergido en el océano sin previo aviso. Su pecho se aprieta, falto de aire, y no puede respirar.

Entra aturdido a su clase. Se queda sentado durante toda su primera clase de inglés y al final no recuerda el nombre de su profesor. Todo en lo que puede pensar es Cas, con su pelo aún mas rebelde de lo usual, y la chica de cabello castaño con la que estaba.

Dean tiene el repentino sentimiento de celos quemándolo por dentro, haciendo que  su cara se caliente y sus dientes se aprieten.

No tiene el derecho de sentirse celoso. Él no es el guardián de Cas y difícilmente califica como su amigo en la actualidad. Demás, Dean debería estar contento de que Cas haya conseguido a alguien, que haya conocido el placer de estar con otra persona en algo que no sea jugar videojuegos por veinticuatro horas seguidas.

Aun así, sí está celoso. Dean tiene derecho a salir con otras chicas y al mismo tiempo tener a Cas. Nadie le dijo que las cosas funcionaban al revés. Nadie le dijo como es que de repente siente que ha sido dejado al frio cuando hay fuego y chocolate caliente al otro lado de la puerta.

Cas va a la casa de Dean esa noche; su pelo está normal de nuevo, por lo que Dean está agradecido.

No menciona a la chica.

Dean incluso lo alienta, preguntándole si ha conocido a alguien que le guste. Cas solo se encoje de hombros, como las otras veces que Dean ha hecho la misma pregunta a través de los años.

Dean hubiese querido no haber visto a Cas con esa chica, porque la siguiente vez que lo ve besando a una chica, no es la misma. Esta es rubia. Dean la reconoce pero no sabía que Cas la conocía.

Y luego ve a Cas con una tercera chica.

Y una cuarta.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que a Cas no le interesa ninguna de esas chicas. Tal vez como amigas, seguro. Pero Dean conoce la _mirada_ y Cas no la tiene. No ve que su paso se aligere, que camine como si hubiese un globo flotando dentro de su pecho. Han pasado años, pero Dean aún recuerda esas pocas semanas con Cassie, cuando aprendió que caminar sobre las nubes era más cercano  la realidad de lo que la gente te hacía creer.

Dean no sabe si Cas está buscando esa sensación o si está huyendo de uno totalmente diferente.

 

***

 

Se encuentran en el viejo tractor por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ya que ha dejado un poco de ser el espacio de ambos, Dean se encuentra ahí a menudo cuando necesita estar en un lugar silencioso. Es pacifico, con los campos de trigo en una dirección y los bosques en otra. En el lado del trigo, la tierra se extiende por millas, como una colcha amarilla. El bosque es apenas una línea de árboles de un espesor de cien pies. Detrás, solo hay un espejo del campo de trigo.

Dean ve la luz del porro de Cas antes de llegar al tractor, así que podría darla vuelta y volver a casa. Piensa en hacerlo durante un momento y decide que técnicamente, aún son amigos. Técnicamente aun es el espacio de ambos. Él es tan bienvenido como Cas.

Cas está sentado sobre el neumático, inhalando otra bocanada de humo cuando Dean se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos. Involuntariamente, su nariz se arruga ante el olor.

—Hola, Dean—, Cas saluda con una exhalada, con cuidado de no dirigir todo el humo hacia Dean. En definitiva sus técnicas para fumar están más estudiad que sus clases.

—Hola, Cas—. Dean se sienta en el neumático junto a Cas. Cuando eran más jóvenes, había más espacio; ahora, sus codos y rodillas se chocan y Dean siente como sus articulaciones hormiguean al contacto. Esto le recuerda que Cas es una persona real, extrañamente.

Tal vez es cortesía de drogadictos, pero Cas le ofrece el porro. El humo sopla en la punta, alejándose con la brisa. Dean mira el porro y los agiles dedos que lo sostienen. Por un momento, está más tentado de lo que jamás ha estado. Tal vez nunca puedan recuperar lo que han perdido, pero si Dean acepta ahora, podrían empezar de nuevo. Podría conocer a Meg y escuchar acerca de lo último que hizo Crowley. Haría todas esas cosas que decepcionarían a su madre y pasaría las noches arrojando huevos a las casas y bebiendo cerveza en los parques. Sería tan fácil cercarse a Cas otra vez, tomar el relevo que dejaron caer tantos años atrás. Este puede no ser el Cas que conoció a los 4 años, puede no ser el Cas que prácticamente tenía signos de interrogación en lugar de ojos la primera vez que Dean lo abrazó el primer día de primaria. Puede no ser el Cas con el que veía Star Wars o con el que atrapaba luciérnagas.

Y sin embargo sí lo es, y es por eso que Dean declina el porro con un gesto de la mano.

Cas, ignorando la importancia del gesto, se encoje de hombros y toma otra bocanada.

Permanecen sentados en silencio, Cas fumando y Dean pensando.

Una vez Cas termina de fumar, lo tira al suelo. La colilla alumbra en un vano intento por encenderse. Por un segundo parece una luciérnaga y de repente Dean tiene siete años y está enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Entonces Cas tose, y Dean vuelve en sí, con dieciséis años y enamorado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo está Sam? —Cas pregunta, rotándose las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Bien, está bien. Friki, mate atleta, todo el asunto —Dean sonríe sin querer al pensar en su hermano menor—. No lo has visto en un largo tiempo, pero parece un perro ovejero; lo amenazo con esquilarlo cuando esté durmiendo.

Cas sonríe ligeramente.

—Qué bueno, me alegro.

Dean titubea antes de devolver la pregunta que las normas sociales le exigen, la reciprocidad no es siempre su amiga.

—¿Cómo- como está tu familia? —pregunta, poco seguro sobre querer saberlo o no.

Los hombros de Cas se tensionan y él se congela, como un maniquí. Observa a la nada por un momento y luego habla, sin emoción.

—Gabriel se fue hace una semana, no sé adónde —Dirige sus dedos hacia la boca, olvidando que ya no tiene nada para fumar. Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, las aprieta con fuerza al neumático—. Anna también se fue. Ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria.

Dean siente que el aire ha sido expulsado de sus pulmones y olvida como respirar por un minuto. No conoce ninguno de los hermanos de Cas muy bien pero imagina lo que sería si Sam decidiera irse sin previo aviso. Sin una nota o una llamada.

Casi sin pensarlo, Dean entrelaza su dedo meñique con el de Cas. Lo que sea para hacerlo sentir menos solo.

—Lo siento, Cas —dice quedamente.

Se quedan sentados asì por un momento, unidos por sus manos de una manera en la que no habían estado hace mucho tiempo.

—Cuando arrojé el porro y la esquina aun estaba alumbrando, pensé… —Cas empieza, entrecerrando los ojos como si tratara de recordar algo—. Me recordó —continuó, apretando su mano bajo la de Dean— esa noche en la que atrapamos luciérnagas en una jarra  luego las dejamos ir.

Dean suelta una risa en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —admite, moviendo inconscientemente su menique sobre la mano de Cas.

De repente, Cas sonríe de nuevo. Es una sonrisa pequeña, nostálgica y agridulce. Entonces su cara se contorsiona. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es roca y tiene que aclararse la garganta.

—Lo siento, Dean —Su voz es más sincera de lo que ha sonado alguna vez.

Dean está seguro de que Cas se está disculpando por todo, pero aún necesita saber. Necesita tener evidencia concreta de que puede aferrarse cuando sea que Cas lo llama cuando esté drogado o cuando llegue tres horas tarde a la escuela con un golpe en el ojo de orígenes desconocidos. De que las cosas pueden ser de nuevo como eran antes. O por lo menos una aproximación.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, y ruega para que Cas no vaya a mencionar todas las razones.

Cas no responde. No puede responder, tal vez. Pero de pronto Cas agarra la mano de Dean con tal fuerza que casi puede escuchar como sus huesos rechinan, y eso es respuesta suficiente. Es el contacto físico más contundente que Cas ha iniciado y Dean se pregunta cuanto se ha estado aguantando. O cuanto se ha estado privando. Dean piensa en las chicas con las que Cas ah estado y espera que ellas lo hagan sentir menos solo.

Cas suelta la mano de Dean, dejándola sorprendentemente fría.

—Es complicado —dice Cas finalmente y Dean no sabe si está respondiendo a la pregunta o proponiendo un tema de conversación nuevo.

Dean puede oler el otoño en el aire y sentir los relieves del neumático bajo sus piernas. Estas cosas son tangibles, solidas. Lo de Cas es tan luido, tan cambiante. Diferente. Está en el espacio entre los dos, en la forma en la que Cas dice su nombre y en el hecho de que Cas siempre está ahí. _Estaba_ , por lo menos. Está en la risa de Cas y en la manera en que Dean lo braza solo un poco más de lo necesario. En que Dean no puede dejar que esto se pierda no puede dejar que se pierda _jamás_.

Es esto lo que hace que Dean se olvide de su mantra de _no preguntes, no cuentes_ y finalmente tiene el coraje de preguntar.

—¿Qué es complicado, Cas?

Y Cas, como un venado frente a los faros, no esperaba más preguntas. Esperaba simpatía, tal vez. Un abrazo. Pero no una ofrenda de ayuda.

—Me tengo que ir —anuncia entonces, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones. Cas siempre se tiene que ir.

Dean siente el desaire con más agudeza de lo que esperaba. Cas tiene el hábito de irse, de alejarse mientras Dean solo se queda mirando su espalda, cada vez más cansado. Así que no debería afectarlo tanto, pero el hecho de que fue una negativa directa al ofrecimiento de ayuda parece intensificar el dolor de Dean. Cas no es una computadora que Dean pueda arreglar. No es una máquina.

Cas se baja del neumático con una sola ojeada hacia Dean y suelta un _te veo luego_. De nuevo, Dean se queda mirando como Cas se aleja.

***

Son las 3:05 de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Dean empieza a sonar. Dean lo busc con esfuerzo, golpeando diferentes objetos sobre la mesita de noche, demasiado confundido como para molestarse.

—¿Aló? —contesta con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Solo cuando nadie contesta se da cuenta de ue era un mensaje de texto.

Es de Cas.

_Necesito ayuda. Estoy en el lote abandonado._

Dean se despierta tan de repente que casi se marea. Se incorpora, sintiendo cómo su cansancio anterior se evapora rápidamente.

—¿Cas? —dice, a nadie en particular. Sus sábanas se resbalan y quedan encima de su cintura. Dean mira a través de sus cortinas. Los arboles al otro lado del campo se ven como una sólida y oscura masa.

Ni siquiera necesita pensarlo.

 

***

 

Dean debió haberse abrigado con algo más que un suéter para su misión de rescate. Es el principio de octubre pero siente que sus manos se congelan al volante del Impala de John. Le tomo poco más de diez minutos ponerse la ropa y tomar las llaves del auto de donde se encontraban colgadas al lado del perchero y luego se dirigía al lote vacío detrás de la tienda. Es un recorrido de por lo menos quince minutos por caminos polvorientos que no están debidamente alumbrados en la noche y si Dean no conociese están rutas como la pala de su mano, se hubiese perdido en un segundo. Si Mary se despierta y se da cuenta de que se ha ido, lo castigará por el resto de su vida.

Pero nada de eso importa, porque Cas necesita su ayuda. Cas, quien _nunca_ pide ayuda. Aquello dice mucho sobre su fe en Dean, a pesar del estado de su amistad estos días, además del tipo de situación en la que se debe encontrar.

Esto es culpa de Meg, seguramente, el que Cas se halle metido en algo así.

Cuando llega al parqueadero de la tienda, recuerda que debe tener cuidado. La clase de gente con la que Cas se ha estado juntando no se reconoce por ser muy amables.

La tienda esta cerrad y las únicas luces provienen de los postes de luz del parqueadero. La hierba crece por encima de las grietas en el pavimento. Está todo muy oscuro.

Dean parquea de tal forma que el edificio esconde al Impala y se acerca al grupo silenciosamente. Hace lo posible por evitar la luz del frente para no crear sombras. No hay manera de saber dónde está Cas hasta que escuche las voces.

Sigue caminando hacia adelante, intentando captar la conversación. Escucha una voz femenina, fuerte y mordaz.

—Eso es mentira, y lo sabes

Luego la voz de Cas, más alta de lo que Dean la ha escuchado antes.

—Lo intenté, ¿bien? No se suponía que debí terminar así.

Uno de los haces de luz va hacia al cielo, y Dean cree que es Meg quien levanta los brazos, frustrada.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Castiel. Mira, sé que eres nuevo en el negocio, pero por favor.

—Deja ya al chico —dice una nueva voz; una que no había escuchado antes. Tiene acento británico—. Le doy crédito por su creatividad, de hecho. Este negocio necesita ojos brillantes, emoción pura, ¿has visto sus ojos? Cielos, creo que necesito protector solar.

—Calate, Crowley —replica Meg.

Aparentemente, solo están ellos tres, por lo que Dean se atreve a hablar.

—¿Cas?

Tres linternas se dirigen hacia él. Dean parpadea, tratando de distinguir quien es quien.

—¿Dean? —suena la voz de Cas desde la izquierda, más confundida y menos aliviada de lo que Dean imaginaba.

—Oh, es Dean —Meg anuncia con presunción—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Ah —doce la voz británica, la cual Dean asume que es Crowley—. Así que este es el famoso Dean Winchester, ¿eh?

Dean ignora a Meg y a Crowley aunque una parte de su cerebro se pregunta que están haciendo juntos, ya que Cas le comentó que ellos dos se odian mutuamente.

—Cas, estoy aquí —Dean apremia.

—Eso veo, ¿por qué? —pregunta Cas, estupefacto. Su voz suena algo agresiva debido a la sorpresa. Dean muestra su teléfono como respuesta.

—Me enviaste un mensaje —dice, observando la confusión en la cara de Cas—. ¿O no?

Silencio.

Entonces Cas gira su linterna hacia Meg, quien está pálida y con ojeras.

—Meg, ¿qué hiciste?

Meg solo se encoje de hombros sin disculparse.

—Lo único que haces es quejarte de lo mucho que extrañas a tu novio, Castiel. Está arruinándote. Así que te hice el favor de traerlo como en el día de _trae a tu amado al trabajo_ , ¿capiche?

Una luz cae sobre Castiel, en cuyos ojos se ve el pánico.

—No, no _capiche_ —grita él. Su mirada se detiene en Dean—. Tienes que irte, Dean. Ahora.

Dean está completamente perdido, pero niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué está pasando, Cas?

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dice Meg, que parece querer anunciar al fin su malvado plan—. Le envié el mensaje de texto para que nos eche una mano.

—Por dios —Cas tira su linterna y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. Es lo más descubierto que Dean lo ha visto y eso lo asusta.

—Cas —comienza de nuevo, pero es interrumpido por el fuerte rugido de un motor.

—Maldita sea —dice Cas— ¡Maldita se! Dean sal de aquí.

Las puertas del nuevo carro auto se abren y cuatro amenazantes siluetas aparecen. Las luces de las lámparas detrás de ellos hacen que sus sombras se vean largas y huesudas sobre el pavimento.

Cas parece a punto de desmayarse y Dean sabe que no hay forma de que lo deje pasar por esto solo, así que se acerca a él y se detiene a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Cas susurra, con cara de querer rasgarse las vestiduras—. Te dije que te fueras.

Dean simplemente mueve su cabeza en silencio.

—Testarudo, insufrible… —Cas empieza pero pronto se detiene. Contiene la respiración. Parece estar a punto de dirigirse de nuevo a Dean, cuando Crowley les susurra _ya cállense con eso de la pelea de novios, maldita sea._

Las cuatro figuras del auto encienden sus propias linternas y se dirigen hacia ellos.

—¡Azazel! —Crowley llama, extrañamente animado—. ¿Cómo te va, compañero?

El tipo parece normal, pero Dean no puede evitar observar que sus ojos tienen un extraño color amarillo, como si tuviera ictericia o algo así.

—No va, como ya sabes, Crowley.

Crowley se lleva una escandalizada mano a la boca.

—Oh, qué rudo de mi parte —dice, bromeando.

Meg pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, caballeros, déjenlo ya —ella se dirige al que debe ser Azazel.

Los otros tres que están con Azazel no parecen tan aterradores como él, pero parecen capaces de cortar a Dean en dos si quisieran. Uno de los chicos –aunque parecen estar más cercanos a la adultez- tiene barbas de chivo y ojos inyectados de sangre. El otro es tan pálido que prácticamente brilla en la oscuridad, con cabello tan rubio que casi parece blanco. La chica es la más modesta, aunque Dean cree que eso cuenta poco aquí. Ella tiene cabello oscuro y sus ojos se ven emocionados, como si estuviese tramando algo.

La mirada de Azazel recae en Dean, quien intenta no retroceder. No puede creer que se encuentre metido en cuestiones oscuras en un parqueadero en medio de la madrugada. _¿Qué demonios, Cas?_

—¿Quién es este? —Azazel pregunta. Su boca se contorsiona en lo que debe ser una sonrisa.

Cas pone un pie frente a Dean de inmediato, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para separarlo de Azazel, quien nota el movimiento con un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—Es solo un contacto, no es importante. Mantendrá su boca cerrada —Cas responde. Sus palabras son fuertes pero hay un ligero temblor en su voz. Azazel se ríe con malicia. Es una expresión que le va perfecta a su rostro. No le quita los ojos de encima a Dean.

—Caballeros —irrumpe Crowley—. Siento tener que acabar con la fiesta, pero, ¿podrimos continuar con nuestro asunto?

Azazel se vuelve a mirar a Crowley después de un minuto.

—¿Quieres continuar? Bien, ¿Dónde diablos está mi dinero?

Crowley chasquea la lengua y menea la cabeza.

—No, Zel, eso no es a lo que me refiero. No te debo dinero. Te dimos el producto.

Azazel suelta una carcajada que hace que a Dean se le ponga la piel de gallina.

—Esta es Ruby —dice Azazel, señalando a la chica, quien también sonríe maliciosamente—.Ella es l experta. Ruby, ¿por qué no les cuentas con qué fue mezclada?

—¿Te refieres a que alguien pensó que no nos daríamos cuenta de que la mezclaron con tiza? —Se rie—. Buen intento.

—No tengo idea de que estás hablando —Crowley dice, ofendido— Y no entiendo por qué piensan tan poco de mí.

—Déjalo, Iglaterra —Azazel grita, obviamente no está interesado en el juego—. Sabemos que la jodieron. ¿Cuál de ustedes se puso de codicioso?

La linterna se posa en Cas y Azazel da unos pasos hacia él. Cas se pone frente a Dean de nuevo.

—Que un error —admite Cas y Dean siente una punzada en el estómago al tiempo que oye un quejido de parte de Meg.

Azazel levanta las cejas, sorprendido, como si no esperara ue Cas cayera tan rápido. Se vuelve a mirar al chico rubio, quien asiente y mira a Cas de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? —dice, y da un golpecito en la frente de Cas con un dedo huesudo—. Había mucho dinero en ese lote y ahora estamos jodidos.

—Supongo que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, Azazel dice Cas, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la única persona que resulte herida sea yo —luego mira a Crowley, quien parece a punto de salir corriendo—. Y Crowley.

—Oh, Clarence —interrumpe Meg, con falso halago en su voz—. Es muy dulce de tu parte pero soy una niña grande.

Dean presiente la pelea en el ambiente como un campesino presiente una tormenta y no puede creer que esto esté pasando, que esto sea lo que Cas hace con suvida ahora. Está a punto de recibir una paliza porque Cas decidió arruinar la droga de alguien con tiza.

El problema es que Azazel y sus amigos pesan mucho más que Dean, Cas y Meg. Incluso Crowley, quien es rechoncho, no parece estar muy confiado.

Dean siente cómo la adrenalina se apodera de su cuerpo, preparándolo para pelear mientras ellos se acercan. Dean ayudará a Cas a salir de esto y si salen de vivos, lo despellejará por ser tan idiota.

Dean se siente como un ser microscópico bajo la mirada de Azazel.

—Me caes bien —dice éste y sus amigos se ríen. Cas se tensiona aún más.

Azazel da otro paso hacia ellos cuando de repente Meg agita un frasco de aerosol de pimienta y lo rosea hacia Azazel. Él se cubre la cara y aúlla. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y sus ojos se llenas de lágrimas. El compuesto alcanza a los otros tipos y todos empiezan a quejarse de dolor. Cas garra la manga del suéter de Dean y lo hala lo suficiente para romperlo.

—¡Muevete! —grita por encima de los lloriqueos. Ambos se dirigen hacia un punto mientras que Meg y Crowley corren hacia la dirección opuesta.

Dean siente los latidos de su corazón en las orejas y no nota en qué dirección Cas lo está llevando hasta que este lo empuja hasta el asiento delantero del Impala.

—¡Llaves! ¿Dónde están las llaves? —grita, buscando en todos los bolsillos de Dean, hasta que las encuentra. Enciende el auto rápidamente y se alejan rápidamente de lo que Dean piensa que es una horrible pesadilla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como podrán imaginar, algunas expresiones no pueden traducirse de manera literal así que las modifiqué un poco, tratando de no perder el sentido :)


End file.
